The Sharingan Fragment
by Narora Senoku
Summary: What happens when you add Naruto to the equation of the 11eyes Anime? Well, come in and find out! Watch as Naruto regaines his memories as he journies with the 11eyes gang! NarutoxMisuzu
1. Meetings & Lost Memories

**Author note: after thinking about this and having this story stuck in my head for a few days, I decided to write it (cuz it wouldn't leave me alone otherwise...) so, after a long, hard thought (about 3 seconds XD) I decided to write it.**

**Over my school breaks (and weekends) I've searched, and searched for the drive to continue _The Fox and The Rabbit_, unfortunately, my drive for it has gone, but all is not lost! I do not plan on letting it die. (now watch it do so cuz I just jinked myself... o.o)**

**Well, enough of my rambling. I'll get on with the story, but first, a few notes:**

**Note 1) Naruto will have ONE Sharingan eye in this fic. Why he only has one will be explained in the story through flashbacks as he regains his memories. It will not be fully matured at the beginning, might only have 1 or 2 Tomoe. But 3 from the start is just a bit much for me. I'm still debating about his Mangekyou Sharingan eye, but I'm not to sure, so its not 100%.**

**Note 2) Because of his past (part of what he can remember) he will be part Vampire. How much, I'm not sure, ¼ or ½ maybe. But it will be no smaller than ¼ for sure. Most of the weaknesses will be from Vampire Knight/Rosario + Vampire. (Water weakens him, sun annoys him, etc)**

**Note 3) He will be from the same clan Misuzu is from, so he will be Kusakabe Naruto (a year older than her too.) As he is part of the clan, he will wield a EIGHTH Kusakabe Sword, with the element that I have found not to have been shown (Light/Holy) The complete opposite of Douiogiri Yasutsuna, it will not take the life of the user, instead giving a faster healing rate to wounds (though Naruto probably wont need it with Kyuubi in 'em, so its like the ability will have almost no effect at all on him.)**

**Note 4) Kyuubi will still be inside of Naruto's soul, but Naruto wont be able to contact him (yet). Due to the memory loss, he only will know what he is, and his full name. (why its not Uzumaki/Namikaze will be explained too.)**

**Well I guess that should be good for the notes. And as always, I'm basing it off of the Anime (cuz I'm to lazy to read the Manga. ^^)**

**Well, on with the story!**

**

* * *

**

_The Sharingan Fragment_

_Chapter 1: Meetings & Lost Memories_

Satsuki Kakeru bit back a yell of fear. He couldn't scream in front of Yuka. He was suppose to be the one to protect her from these... these... Things. Yes, he decided, that's what he'd call them. At least until he knew their names. If they had names...

He almost jumped out of his skin when he was broken from this inner interrogation by one of them yelling. They had managed to surround both him and Yuka. He narrowed his one eye as he found a medal pipe on the ground, picking it up, he brandished it as if it was a sword, the 90 degree turn in it pointing downwards. As Yuka clung to him tighter, his grip on the pipe grew tighter as well.

Though he was not paying attention to what was going on around him. He was currently trying to stop his body from shaking like a leaf. One of the creatures stepped forward and let out its Cruse Ship like yell.

"Kakeru-kun... Kakeru-kun!" Yuka yelled, her last attempt to reach him by voice was yelled out at him. As the creatures started to move forward toward him, his Left eye was moving left and right, trying to watch all of them at once.

He failed to notice a masculine figure standing on a roof, a sword sheathed at his side. The figure narrowed his one visible, blood red eye and vanished all together.

A few seconds later, Said figure had cut down 2 of the Things. The let out a final roar, and burst into black smog, which soon evaporated into the air, leaving no trace of the Things left.

At the same time, a sword landed between the Silhouette and the two awe struck high school students, lightning sparking from its blade.

The figure turned his head to the left, just enough for his Red eye to watch the blade.

Kakeru hadn't seen much of him before, hell he didn't even know he was there until the two Things he had destroyed were fading away as Smog. The Silhouette was wearing a dark trench coat, one that had many pockets on it, obviously to hold items and other weapons. He had no doubt that there were more inside it as well. It seemed to keep the coat unzipped, the sleeves of the coat dangling in the wind, well if there was wind. He had bright, blond hair, with slight hints of red in it, mostly at its tips where it faded almost to a blood red. It seemed to mach his eyes. Or eye. His other one wasn't visible, so he couldn't tell if it was only his left eye that was different, much like his right eye.

The iris itself was red, a very deep, demonic red that just screamed _power_. Around its pupil where two, comma like marks that formed a straight line from the top left corner of the eye, to the bottom right. If Kakeru looked close enough, he could see that they would twitch and move ever so slightly every now and then. The figure dropped to the ground as another voice yelled out to them. This one feminine.

"Get Down!"

As Kakeru pulled Yuka down, He was able to notice that the Silhouette of the man before had three whisker like marks on his face. His mouth was forming a scowl that showed his canine teeth were slightly longer than a normal human's, almost like the fangs of a vampire. His right eye was a deep, sea blue, though it wasn't as menacing as his blood red one, it still showed he was not a man to be fucked with.

He was unable to watch It's eyes further as he closed them when the sword stuck in the ground suddenly exploded with electricity and blasted every one of the things around them. He, too, closed his eyes and a few seconds after he heard all the noise stop. He looked opened them again to find The man from before was on his feet, the sword he had used to attack the Things was being sheathed under his coat.

He was able to capture a gimps of it before it was concealed in the sheath. Its blade was pure black, and about 4 feet long, on it was white Kenji that spelled out 'Thy that protects the innocent, shall thrive with my power.' Its handle was snow white, wall its handle guard was a simple square.

The seconds Figure was obviously a girl. She was waring a regular school uniform that Yuka wore. the most predominant trait of her was her red hair, which Kakeru noticed was the same color as the blond's red tips, the color of a flame or blood. As she walked over and grabbed the blade stuck in the ground, Kakeru took time to observe it as well.

The blade gave off a feint blue aura. Its handle was rounded off, also blue. Its Guard was shaped like a star, and its blade was about 3-4 feet long, two inches out from the handle, it suddenly curved down, as if it was in the shape of a lightning bolt.

When the girl picked it up, she turned to the man, who was looking at the tops of buildings around them. She noticed the red tips of his hair and let her eyes narrow slightly. _'Only the __Kusakabe Clan has that type of hair color, even if its dyed, it just looks to real.'_ Were the girls thoughts as she gripped her blade tighter, moving her wrist around to fight off this person if he was an assassin sent by the Kusakabe for her.

"Who are you?" She asked, abet roughly, but as calm a voice as she could muster.

The figure turned his head, his Red left eye showing to her. Though the girl was surprised, she tried her best not to show it. He just stared for a few minutes with that ominous eye, as if memorizing her appearance. _'Or matching my appearance to a photo?' _She thought to herself, trying not to show her weariness in her eyes.

The man turned around again, going back to gazing at the rooftops. Just as she was about to ask again, his voice rang through.

"Kusakabe Naruto." Were the simple two words he spoke. The girl took a stance with her swords, holding it with both hands, legs shoulder length apart, and positioning the blade in front of her, her eyes narrowed further. "Are you here to kill me?"

The man shook his head after a few seconds, he turned around half way, the left side of his body facing toward her. "No. If I was, you would already be dead, would you not?"

The girl felt a shiver go up her spine. Something in his voice just made her want to run as far away from this man as possible. Even all her highly tuned senses were screaming at her for just standing there and taking her stance. But she also felt truth in this mans words.

He turned around again after a few seconds, taking out a large, black cloth from his pocket. He placed the middle of the cloth over his left eye. And after wrapping it around three more times, it effectively hid his eye from view, he tied it in the back and let his hands drop.

He turned back around, looking at all three of them with his right eye before speaking again. "And who are you three? Its not exactly polite to ask for my name without giving yours in return."

The girl turned red slightly from embarrassment and dropped her stance. "My name is Kusakabe Misuzu." She turned around after the man nodded to her, She faced the only other two here as they watched from the ground.

The boy realized they were waiting for them and stood, helping the girl up as well. "I'm Satsuki Kakeru, and this is-"

"I'm Minase Yuka!" The girl announced happily.

Misuzu let out a soft sigh at the girls personality, but at least she could keep her head on straight in this situation. "Are you hurt?"

Kakeru shook his head, Yuka copied his movements a moment later. Misuzu let a small smile show. "Good."

All of them but Naruto failed to notice the other two Silhouettes on the roofs to their right. Before he could announce that they were there, there was another roar from their left. It sounded as if more of thoughts Things were coming. Naruto made a 'tck'ing sound. "They never stop..." he said under his breath, though Kakeru and Yuka didn't hear it, Misuzu did.

"You've been here?" She asked as she turned from the noise's direction. Naruto Nodded once and turned around, and began to walk toward the exit in the opposite direction of the Things. "Come, unless you want them to find you." He said without stopping. Kakeru wasted no time in seizing Yuka's hand and running toward the black clad man. Misuzu nodded a moment later, and ran after them as well.

When Kakeru glanced to the side, he saw 6 great pillars, all colored red. That extended higher than the skyscrapers in the city, _much_ higher. Then continued on.

A few minutes later found the party of four in an alleyway. When Naruto and Misuzu stopped, Kakeru took this moment to let himself and Yuka rest. "Are you alright?" He asked, turning toward her, concern laced into his voice. The girl nodded.

Yuka turned to examine the clothes both of the older humans wore, and found that Misuzu was wearing the school uniform.

"Niji High School?" She asked, pointing out her clothing. Misuzu nodded, "Hai, You three attend the same school, right?" She asked, she got a nod each from Kakeru and Yuka, but Naruto shook his head. "Never heard of the place." he said simply, when he turned, he wasn't wearing the male uniform, only a black shirt that seemed to grip to his body, showing his chest and abs. His arms were crossed, giving a clear view of his arm mussels. They weren't to large, but it showed he got enough work to allow him to handle almost any situation. Misuzu turned a slight red at after admiring his body before turning around to hid it from the three others.

The sword in her hand vanished into partials of light, into a seal that appeared on her hand Kakeru saw this and when he turned his eyes to Naruto to see his sword, he found that it had vanished as well.

Misuzu's hands were covered by white gloves, lowering them from in front of her afterwords. "As you know, I'm Kusakabe Misuzu, Third year at Niji High."

"We're Second year students. A year below." Kakeru explained to her. Misuzu nodded. "I see, nice to meet you tw-er... three." She corrected herself after remembering Naruto.

"We're grateful for you helping us back there." Kakeru added, Naruto just seemed to nod at him, he probably wasn't paying much attention, as he seemed to be glued to the sky as he watched for possible enemies.

"There is no need to thank us." Misuzu said, including Naruto with herself. "What we did was completely natural." Naruto grunted behind them. But somehow, they all knew he was agreeing with her.

"Kusakabe-Sempei... Kusakabe-San, what is this world?" Yuka asked. The world around them looked similar to the real world, but it was tinted red, and the cloud was covered in clouds, also tinted red.

Naruto shrugged, wall Misuzu opted to speak. "I don't know either. But something that I'm sure of though, is that someone created this world. Because although it is similar to the real world, it exists in a completely different dimension." She explained to them, she expected them to gasp and call her crazy for saying it, but instead, they remained calm, which surprised her.

"Different Dimension?" Kakeru asked. "What brought us here... this "Red Night" Place?" Yuka asked after him.

"Red Night?" Misuzu tried the word out, "not a bad name for it." She remarked after. "Though I'm not sure of the purpose, but, it happened for a reason and we were specificity chosen."

"Chosen...?" Kakeru asked with a tilt of his head. Naruto turned around, to listen more carefully. Though it seemed as if Misuzu was waiting for this, because she quickly asked a question that he was not sure he should answer.

"You guys must have some kind of power, right?" The Red head asked, mostly to him. Yuka tilted her head and Kakeru questioned about theirs. "We don't have any powers."

Misuzu nodded and turned to Naruto. He blinked once and pulled the sword magically from his cloak, a small flash of light appearing before hand. Misuzu seemed to recognize the sword, for she gasped lightly at the sight of it.

"Kusakabe Treasure? But there are only 5?" She questioned him. Naruto shook his head, placing the sword back. "Eight." He answered simply. "One was kept hidden from the younger generations after a large fight broke out over it. It was kept hidden by my father until he passed it on to me." He was about to explain further, when a purple light appeared behind him with a slight rumble of the ground.

"Later." He said, when Yuka tried to ask him to continue. "Their coming back."

"'They'?" Kakeru questioned further, but onto a different subject. Yuka gripped his arm, looking up at him with pleading eyes. "I want to go home, Kakeru-kun."

"Tou... Sha... Kai... Jin... Retsu... Zai... Zen..." Misuzu changed, a small blue light encasing her body, soon vanishing.

"As I thought, its coming from over their." She explained to the three others. Wall Kakeru and Yuka made a confusing sound, Naruto spoke. "Extreme Presence."

Misuzu turned toward him, but could only look at the black cloth around his left eye. _'He sensed them without the spell?'_ She asked herself before turning back toward the direction it came from. "That place is most likely the center of this, Red Night."

Naruto suddenly vanished in a small flicker. He appeared again on the roof, of one of the ally walls.

Misuzu's eyes widened in shock as she looked from where he was to where he is now. _'He's so fast, I didn't see him move!'_ She was unable to question him as he vanished again, his presence slowly vanishing in the direction of the large Crystal Towers.

Misuzu came out of her shocked state and continued to speak to the last two occupants. "I'll be following Naruto, you two hide somewhere away from there."

Kakeru, not being one to never pay back a favor, took a step forward. "I'm coming too!" Yuka took hold of his arm tighter, holding him back from another step. "No, Kakeru-kun. Its dangerous!"

"Kusakabe-sempai, Let me come with you and Kusakabe-san!"

Misuzu shook her head. "you'll only be a burden. You can't do anything if a fight brakes out. You've no powers at your use." Before she could talk further or Kakeru could argue, Yuka screamed loudly, running behind Kakeru as he and Misuzu turned to find the black Things back again.

Misuzu pulled a sword from her hand, more specificity a seal on her hand, brandishing the same sword from before and charged past them, cutting down two before telling them to run, and fallowing after.

A few more minutes of running found them stopping at a street with cars parked on either side of them. When Kakeru argued further on the subject of letting him go with both members of the Kusakabe clan, Misuzu gave in, but couldn't guarantee their safety if they went.

They heard a small explosion come from the crystal towers and saw a large dust cloud appear. Naruto had obviously engaged whatever was there without them. "Lets go!" Misuzu yelled as she ran on.

In a few minutes time, a few of the Things, and a fight with someone suited in black, they came to find Naruto breathing heavily with cuts all over him. His coat was thrown aside at some point in the battle and he now sported at least 10-15 cuts on his body, with a large gash on his back that seemed to be regenerating as a fast pace. The black cloth that was over his eye was now around his neck, and his right eye was closed as he struggled to maintain consciousness and at the same time keeping his left eye open. What ever the eye was, it seemed to have some sort of power, or powers. '_I'll have to ask him later..._' Misuzu thought as she took a stance.

In front of them was what looked like humanoid figures, 6 of them. A fat one that looked like he was a flower, a normal sized man with a monster like head, one with a large, tail shaped whip and black wings, one Misuzu had fought before coming here, and a large, caped one that was currently walking toward Naruto.

When Misuzu held out her hand and called out a spell to help Naruto, she found that it didn't work. The man in the cape turned to her and sighed. "your spells won't work here."

Misuzu growled at him and took a stance. "Who are you? Are you or the ones around you the guardians of this temple?"

The man chuckled lightly. "I see no reason to tell you, you are just Fragments that will soon disappear."

Misuzu lowered her sword slightly, surprised. "F-Fragments?"

"None of you are aloud to exist, especially you two!" He pointed at Naruto and Kakeru. "Invidia!" He yelled.

The black one with a whip and wings jumped over at them, throwing her whip toward them, which was blocked by Misuzu's Raikiri sword. She turned back to Kakeru and Yuka. "Run!"

The man that stood before Naruto, suddenly kicked him in the head, with enough force to make him smash into one of the pillars, head first.

As Kakeru was about to run over to him, Yuka called his name and he turned back only to have one of the black people run toward him and thrust at him with her arm like blade.

* * *

_**.::Real World::.**_

Everyone stared. And I mean, who wouldn't? One moment you are enjoying a nice conversation or drinking your coffee, when suddenly, out of nowhere, four people appear? Two boys and two girls. One girl was holding a sword, as if ready to attack something, some moved out of her path as they thought she was looking at them. One boy looked like he was about to die, and the other was bleeding all over the ground!... wait what?

"Naruto!" Misuzu yelled as she saw said boy on the ground, his head bleeding very hard as a pool of blood was gathering. Kakeru glanced over and, forgetting his shock, ran over to him too.

Misuzu came to a stop on her knees next to him. Quickly checking his pulse, she yelled for someone to call an ambulance. It wasn't long before one arrived and carried the blond haired boy off.

_**.::Hospital – 20:35pm (8:35pm)::.**_

Misuzu, and Kakeru sat in chairs in the waiting room. It had been a few hours sense Naruto had been taken to the ER. In that time, Yuka had said she was going home, it wasn't that she didn't care. But with all the mental strain from today, no one could blame her for wanting to go home and rest.

Both Misuzu and Kakeru stayed, waiting for the doctor to come out. It wasn't long before he did come out. The look on his face told them that something bad had come from the head injury.

As they stood and walked over he bowed slightly to them. "Satsuki-san, Kusakabe-san. The operation went well, and your brother will live." He stated. In order to get Naruto in with less confusion, they had told them that Misuzu was his sister, it was only luck that they had the same last name from their clan.

"Although, we expect him to have temporary amnesia. Such a blow to anyone's head could have killed them, but I'd say he is very lucky to only get away with just this."

Kakeru blinked. "Temporary?"

The doctor nodded at him. "Hai. He won't remember much when he wakes up, but his memories should come back with time. How much time, well, that depends on if he wants to remember, and what happens to bring them back."

"What do you mean, If he wants to remember?" Misuzu questioned next. "Why wouldn't he?"

"Well," the doctor began, "if he had experienced a hard childhood or life, then he may not want to remember it all and never will. We've done what we could, its all up to his subconscious to figure it out now." He finished explaining. He bowed before he walked down another hallway, but stopped before going through. "oh, before I forget." He pulled out a necklace that had a jade diamond in it and handed it to Misuzu. "we found this on his person as well, we didn't want to lose something like this, sense it might bring back more of his memories, so I'll give it to you. If you want to see him, he'll be in room 220. But keep it down, he needs his rest." He bowed once more, this time walking down the hallway.

Misuzu sighed, looking at the pendent in her hand before placing it in her pocket. She walked down an opposite hallway, intent on seeing Naruto.

Kakeru fallowed her, mostly a silent trip besides the noise their feet made. When they reached room 220, they opened it to find Naruto laying in the bed, his head covered in white bandages.

They entered and found a seat somewhere to wait for him to wake up.

A few hours later, and it was 22:00 (10:00). Kakeru had left an hour ago, saying he had school tomorrow and wished the blond luck. So Misuzu was in the room alone. She, too, lived by herself so it didn't really matter if she was out late. But she didn't go home that night. Something just stopped her from leaving when she had tried, it wasn't a physical thing, but she just couldn't leave for some reason. Some time around 23:19 (11:19) she had fallen asleep, her arms crossed on Naruto's bed as she rested her head on it and slept peacefully.

* * *

_**.::The Next Day – 7:00am::.**_

Naruto opened his eyes tiredly. His vision was blurry before it cleared. He turned to his left to find Misuzu sleeping. He stared at her through half lidded eyes.

Misuzu felt a slight stir and opened her eyes to see Naruto looking down at her. She sat up, the after effects of sleep leaving her instantly. "Naruto!" Naruto watched her get up, his eyes showed confusion. His left eye was slightly different though. The black coma like parts had vanished and now all that was left was a red eye and a blue eye, both the same if their color's weren't different.

She suddenly remembered what the doctor had told her and Kakeru yesterday and bit her lip. He probably didn't even know who she was right now. "N-Naruto?" It seemed to get his attention for he stopped gazing at the room and turned toward her. "Do... Do you know who I am?"

Naruto continued to star at her. After a few minutes, he talked in a raspy voice. "M...Mis... Misuzu..." Said red head smiled brightly at him and stood up, telling him she'd be right back and left the room.

As she walked down the hallway, she saw the doctor from before walking toward her. She walked up to him and go this attention. "oh, your Kusakabe-san from yesterday? Has your brother woken up?"

Misuzu nodded, explaining how she'd woken up to find Na... Nii-san (that's the right one right? Or is it Nee-san?) awake.

The Doctor, not expecting this, fallowed her to Naruto's room where he almost dropped his board in surprise. Naruto was standing up, looking out a window, his eyes still half closed.

He cleared his throat, getting Naruto's attention. "Kusakabe-san. Its nice to see that you are up. How are you feeling?"

Naruto stared for a bit, before speaking again, in his raspy voice. "...Fine..."

The doctor nodded and checked something off on his board. "Can you come here please?" When Naruto walked over normally, he checked something else off and wrote a note. Misuzu was unable to see.

"Ok, Kusakabe-san, I need you to tell me the alphabet please?" Misuzu blinked, but remembered reading in a health book once that doctors would test amnesia patients on certain things to see what they remembered. Naruto did as he was told, saying the alphabet to the Doctor. He checked another thing off on his board.

A few more minutes of testing showed that Naruto remembered essential things. Walking, Running, Exorcize, writing and language, but couldn't recall a thing from his past. The Doctor said he was free to go at any time, but he would need to be looked after by Misuzu until he could remember enough.

And this is how we find Naruto, sitting in a house in the forest/mountains alone. Misuzu had shown him around before saying she had to attend school, and tell Kakeru and Yuka everything.

* * *

_**.::Road Way From School::.**_

"Kusakabe-Sempai, You told us Naruto woke up? Is he ok?" Kakeru asked as he and Yuka fallowed Misuzu to her house. It wasn't to long of a walk to get there. It was actually closer than some might think. As they went, he and Yuka questioned Misuzu on everything concerning the blond haired Kusakabe Clan member.

Misuzu nodded. "Hai, He woke up this morning and is at my house. And he said he was fine before we left the hospital, so I'm sure he's fine now."

As they neared Misuzu's house, they heard a scream come from within, sounding much like Naruto. Misuzu, Kakeru, and Yuka ran off as fast as they could. They opened the door to find Naruto on his knees, holding onto his neck as if something was choking him.

"Kusakebe-San!" Kakeru yelled as he ran toward him. When he got close enough, Naruto looked up with his RIGHT eye, but it was not its normal blue color, it was red. The fang like teeth he had noticed earlier from yesterday had grown slightly larger, only a few centimeters. When he looked up, he vanished from sight, he turned around to find that he was holding onto Misuzu, who was to shocked to do anything.

Naruto was holding her around her waist from behind, his right hand was on her head's right side, slightly tilting it. And when he looked down at her neck, Kakeru finally figured out what was going on.

"...Vampire..." He said, a small amount of fear in his voice. And before anybody could even gasp, Naruto had sunk his fangs into Misuzu's neck. The girl in question found she couldn't move at all. Whatever Naruto had done or was doing was preventing her from moving at all.

Another 15 seconds passed before Naruto took his fangs out of Misuzu's neck and his Red right eye turned back to blue. His mouth had small specks of blood on it, but Misuzu's neck didn't have a drop, save two bite marks where his fangs stabbed into her neck.

Naruto's left eye, which had changed back to its abnormal form, vanished into its blank red sea. Soon after, he fell to his knees and passed out.

Misuzu fell to her knees after him, her left arm over the two bite marks.

Kakeru was the first to speak, seeing as Yuka seemed to have feinted somewhere along the line. "What... What the hell... Was that..?"

Misuzu slowly shook her head, not trusting her voice at all at the moment. She turned to Naruto, finding that his mouth still had small specks of blood on it... Her blood...

She shook her head, clearing it of the thoughts of what just happened. "K-Kakeru... can you... take him to a room please...?"

Kakeru was hesitant at first, not trusting the limp form of Naruto, but quickly got over it. Naruto had saved his and Yuka's life, so he couldn't be that bad... right? But either way, he slung Naruto onto his back, keeping sure to watch the fangs in his mouth. He slowly carried the blond vampire away and to a room.

Misuzu picked herself up after a minute, walking through a door to her bathroom. After placing a bandage over the bite marks, she came back and picked up Yuka, carrying her to a room as well. After placing her in the bed, she walked to the library and started some research. She was curious, if Naruto was a vampire, then she'd need to read up on them.

She once thought they were myths, made up for Halloween. But now, she knew better. One existed in her house, so she did what she normally did when she found something that she thought to be fake to exist. She read up on it.

She pulled out many books from the Library, Vampiroligy, Vampire Powers, and a few fiction books about them.

* * *

_**.::Two Hours Later::.**_

Misuzu sighed as she writ down on her peace of paper. Actually one of 5. Each contained knowledge about vampires' Powers, Abilities, and Other info. She closed her last book, setting it next to the other 4 to her right. She gathered up her papers and looked them over. The one that caught her eye was the weaknesses of a Vampire.

The book she got it from, stated that Vampires weaknesses against the sun was stretched. It didn't burn them or cause them to burst into flames, it was merely to bright for creatures like them. Water was a no-no for them though. Water had holy effects that would drain a vampire of its power. Wooden stakes, that wouldn't work either. Garlic? Nope. Any, and all holy items could do harm to a vampire, but nothing like that.

Their feeding habits tended to be of the opposite sex. Wall the Females would lure male humans to them to drink, the Males would go after Females over males. Though most of the time they only needed small amounts of blood to survive. And it seemed to be true, for Misuzu didn't feel any different, she did feel Naruto take to swallows of her blood before he fell unconscious.

She stood up after reading over the rest of it. After putting the books away, she walked back into the main room to find Naruto sitting on the floor, his eyes half open again. Kakeru and Yuka, who looked to have just woken up, were asking him questions, and he was answering them to the best of his ability.

When she entered the room, they all turned to her, though Naruto was slightly slower. A side-effect from his amnesia.

"Kusakabe-Sempai." Kakeru greeted with a nod. Yuka waved lightly and Naruto just stayed silent. Kakeru sighed and turned to Naruto. "Well, Naruto-san, now that Kusakabe-Sempai is here, I should be going."

Yuka nodded, standing up, walked over, and bowed to Misuzu and Naruto. "Me too, its kind of late now. My parents would be worried." After a few more words, they both left, leaving Misuzu with Naruto.

She sighed and caught his attention. "Well, Naruto-san, I think its time we got ready for bed too. Just so nothing like this happens again, I'm going to get you enrolled in Niji High as a Third year. OK?" She asked, when She got a nod from him, she lead him to a room that would be his and left him be.

Later that night, as she laid down in her bed and blew out a candle, she wondered what surprises would come from tomorrow's day? These were the thoughts that lulled her to sleep...

* * *

**Well, there's Chapter 1! Naruto came, lost his memories, and drank Misuzu's blood... only one of thoughts could be a good thing.**

**If any of you have any questions about this, feel free to ask me, I'll try to answer as best I can.**

**'Till next time,**

**Narora**


	2. School

**Chapter two of the Sharingan Fragment, enjoy!**

_The Sharingan Fragment:_

_Chapter 2: School_

_BBBBRRRRINNNGGG...BBBBRRRINNNNNNG... BBBBRRRIN-*smash!*_

Misuzu groaned as she looked at the now broken alarm clock. Having been smashed to the wall, it was now in pieces. She sighed, climbing out of her bed and over to her dresser, finding her school uniform and walking out, on her way to a shower.

Unfortunately, she had forgotten about the other occupant in her house, one Kusakabe Naruto, who opened the bathroom door just as she reached it, coming out with only a towel around his waist. When he turned with a slight, and I mean very slight, look of surprise on is face, she was able to get a full view of his upper body.

Even as Naruto greeted her, she just stared at his toned chest and abs, now seeing he had a 6 pack, sense before when they met him (and when he had his memories), his cloak and shirt hid most of it.

Naruto tilted his head to the right when he saw the girl just stand there and stare at him. He blushed lightly when he saw a small amount of drool come from her mouth. He took this time to wave his hand in front of her eyes and call her name. When she finally blinked for the first time in 2 minutes, he took it as a sign that she was awake again.

She turned bright red and turned her head away when she noticed the drool, which she quickly wiped away. Naruto chuckled lightly as he passed her, on his way back to his room.

The red head calmed down soon after and walked into the shower, undressing and stepping under the hot water.

* * *

_**.::With Naruto::.**_

Naruto sat outside under a tree, looking with half lidded eyes at the wildlife and clouds. Though his eyes looked brighter today than yesterday. He was wearing pretty much the same as he was yesterday, black shirt, blue jeans, and his black cloak draped over his shoulders, the sleeves just hanging there.

When he heard the door opening, he turned and found Misuzu standing there, clad in her school uniform from yesterday. He stood up, walked over to her, and greeted her. She nodded back, trying to hide the small amount of pick on her cheeks from earlier and told him to fallow her. Today he was being enrolled in the school as a third year and her brother.

Along the way, Kakeru and Yuka had somehow joined up with them, also on their way to school. As they went, Yuka told Naruto everything there was to know about the school. As Yuka kept rambling on and on about it, Misuzu stole glances at the blond, or more specificity, his left eye. It had lost the coma like marks, so it was most likely dormant. Whatever the eye did was sealed away until Naruto remembered how to use it again.

'_Unless he already knows..._' She thought as the party of four reached the Niji High doors. After stepping through, Kakeru and Yuka went to their own classrooms, promising to meet them on the roof during lunch.

Misuzu turned to Naruto after they had left. "Naruto, come with me, we're going to talk to the Headmaster." When she received a nod from the boy, she turned and walked down the hallway, Naruto right behind her.

As they walked, those that haven't gone to their classrooms yet stared at Naruto. Who wouldn't when a guy dressed in a long black Trench Coat came through the Third year hallway. Some thought he was a bodyguard, others, a relative, an assassin, lover, and so on so forth, never hitting close to what he was.

As they made it through to the Headmaster's room, Naruto was observing the hallways. When a group of girls waved at him, he smiled back, causing them to blush as he passed.

Needless to say, Misuzu wasn't to happy. She didn't understand why, but she just wasn't comfortable when other girl's whispered to another or blushed when they saw his eyes. When they reached the Headmaster's room, Misuzu held back a sigh of re leaf.

She entered and told Naruto to wait by the door. She walked up to the assistant sitting in a desk next to the Headmaster's office and spoke with her a bit.

Naruto took this time to look around. The office wasn't to large, about the size of the main room in Misuzu's house. It wasn't very colorful, sense it was colored white. Picture's of the school and other students holding up awards were there too. He looked at one picture with an award in it and read it.

'_Student of the Year: 2008_' He looked to another, one that said 2009, and another that said 2007. When he heard his name being called, he turned to find Misuzu waving him over, the door to the Headmaster's office open. He fallowed her in, but before he could enter, she stopped him and took his Trench Coat away, saying it didn't look good to wear one in a School. She hung it up on a coat rack and pushed him in the office.

Inside sat a man of about 50 years of age. His brown hair had spots of gray in it, and his eyes were dark brown. He sat in a chair at a desk that had many pictures and a sign saying 'Headmaster Nero Shikikaze' and two, other chairs in front of it.. This room was manila colored, but didn't have many pictures in it, save a few of the Headmaster, Nero, and what looked to be his family.

"Ah, Kusakabe-san, I take it this is the brother I've been told about?" He asked with a soft smile on his face, one you could only find on a grandfather.

Misuzu nodded, bowing to him. "Hai, Headmaster Shikikaze." She nudged Naruto's side, a silent push to get him to introduce himself.

He bowed, copying Misuzu as best he could. "I'm Kusakabe Naruto." He and Misuzu stood normally again when the Headmaster waved them off. "Well, Kusakabe-kun, I'm pleased to meet you." He stood, walked over to him and took Naruto's hand, shaking it with the same smile on his face. "I am Headmaster Nero Shikikaze."

He sat down and motioned for both members of the Kusakabe Clan to sit in the two chairs located in front of his desk.

Throughout the coarse of 1-3rd period, Naruto explained who he was and that he had temporary amnesia. After the first hour, both Naruto and Misuzu signed papers to enroll Naruto, he was given a uniform and was told that he had a free day, seeing as he had missed 3 periods already.

And so he did, walking around with the Headmaster's assistant, who's name was Mei. She didn't show him his classroom, because he would be in the same as Misuzu.

After about 25 minutes of walking, she left him on his own to get back to paperwork she had to do. And this is where he is now, laying on the ground, hands behind his head, as he watched the clouds. As he was up there, he thought back on what had happened. Or at least, what he could remember. At some point in time, he'd met Kakeru, Yuka, and Misuzu. Lost his memories in a big fight not long after. Woke up in the hospital, not knowing what had happened to him before then. And now, he suddenly remembered all about what his left eye did, but he couldn't activate it... He'd probably have to train himself with it again. Maybe Misuzu could help him?

As he thought to himself, he failed to notice the door to the roof open and let a blond haired girl through, she looked to be a second year. She wore the standard female outfit, stood about as tall as Yuka did, and had glasses that were almost unnoticeable.

Said girl blinked in surprise at seeing another person up here besides her. She'd heard rumors about a new student that looked like he was an assassin. But either way, she put on a bright smile and quietly stalked over to him. Once she was within about 3 feet of him, and he still didn't seem to notice, she inhaled a big breath, and let it out.

"HHHHEEEEEELLLLLLOOOOOOOOOO!" She screamed. The boy in front of her nearly jumped out of his skin, and he might as well have seeing as he jumped almost 10 feet in the air. He landed on his head with a thud and let out a curse of pain as he tenderly held the now growing lump on the back of it. He turned with a confused look at the now laughing girl.

The girl was holding her sides, laughing hard and trying not to fall over on the ground. After a few minutes of laughing, she looked back at the blond haired boy, who looked back with a blank stare. She stared back, blinked a few times, and waited.

Then he finally spoke. "What was that for?" Naruto's dull blue and red eyes stared into her own blue ones. He waited for her response... and waited... and waited... and waited. When he was about to ask again, she let out a noise, that couldn't count as a response...

"...Eh...? Because I wanted to see your reaction." Was her simple response. Naruto just blinked. The awkward silence was broken when the door opened again and Misuzu stepped through, she walked up to Naruto and the mystery girl. "Hi Naru- Naruto-nii-san." She corrected herself when she saw the other girl.

Said girl just laughed a bit. "Don't mind me, I was just going to go get lunch. See you!" She yelled happily and ran off. When Misuzu turned to Naruto, he just shrugged. "I didn't get her name. She just appeared and scared the hell out of me." he said from his sitting position on the ground. Misuzu raised an eyebrow but didn't question it further, instead she seized his arm and pulled him up, dragging him to the second year hallways.

They waited only a few minutes before Kakeru and Yuka appeared at the end of the hall. "Kusakabe-Sempai! …. uhh... Kusakabe-Sempai?" Kakeru called, they both had the same last name and they were both in a higher grade, so it was hard to tell who.

Naruto blinked. "Just, call me Naruto." Kakeru nodded, so as to avoid future confusion. "Well, Kusakabe-Sempai, Naruto-Sempai, shall we eat?" He pointed a thumb at the stairs and lead both of them up with him.

When they reached the roof, "after what seemed like years of walking" Naruto had commented to them, they finally reached the roof and sat down. As she ate, Kakeru noticed that Naruto didn't have a lunch with him and questioned him on it.

He shrugged. "It wouldn't matter. If I eat normal food, it won't do anything too me." Kakeru was about to question why that was, when memories from yesterday came back. "oh, right, sorry." He scratched the back of his head in a very Naruto like fashion. Not like any of them knew he did it though.

Naruto waved him off with a smile. "It's fine. I'll just have to find a way to get more blood for tomorrow."

Hearing this, Misuzu unconsciously put a hand to where Naruto's bite marks were. She bit her lip, a question or statement stuck in her throat before she swallowed it down and decided to ask later.

Lunch continued normally after that. Each sharing to the other three what had happened to them today. When Naruto told Kakeru and Yuka how he got a day off... well Yuka had the only surprising action, beating on his back playfully and saying how unfair it was.

After lunch was the last period of the day, and then it was time to go. (I dunno how many periods are in their school day, so I made it kinda short ^^) Naruto met up with the other three, and they walked on toward Misuzu's house. It became a nice place to hangout now because of its size and the fact that no one would bother them in the middle of the forest.

Halfway there, Misuzu remembered what she was going to ask Naruto two hours ago at lunch and stopped. As she did, the others stopped to look at her, asking what was wrong. She swallowed loudly, blushing at what she was about to say.

"N-Naruto..." She stuttered lightly. Said boy blinked at it.

"Hai?" He answered, not quite sure what she wanted.

"You said before, at lunch, that you never really eat normal food, right?" She asked him, without stuttering this time.

"Hai...?"

She fought hard to look up into his red and blue eyes. "Y-Y-You could d-drink m-my blood..."

There was a moment of silence... and another... and another... then.

"_EEEEHHHH?_" Was the sound of three of the other members of their group. Yuka stuttered. "Y-Y-Y-You w-want him t-to w-w-what!" Kakeru just stood there, his jaw hanging open, mumbling things that didn't make sense. Naruto... actually looked like he was thinking.

When Misuzu thought he was going to say no, or something worse, she tried to apologize, but was surprised at his next words.

"...T-T-Thank you...?" Naruto muttered as he turned and walked away. Only Kakeru noticed the small amount of red on his cheeks.

Another moment of silence, and the next moment caused everybody in the city to suddenly stop and turn to the forest where it came from.

"_EEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHH!_"

* * *

_**.::Later – Misuzu's House::.**_

Naruto stood across Misuzu, clad in a fighting Shihakusho. Colored white with a black obi belt, in his right hand was a wooden sword (I have no idea what they are called, help please?).

Misuzu stood across from him, also clad in a Shikakusho, but hers was white from her midsection up, and purple from her midsection down, in her hands was a wooden sword too.

Kakeru and Yuka sat on the sidelines, watching.

"Naruto." Misuzu called, getting his attention. "Before you lost your memories, you could fight very well with a sword. I want to see if you still can, and if so, we could jog some of your memories. Ready?"

Naruto nodded, getting into a stance he felt comfortable with.

Misuzu turned to Kakeru, silently asking him to start the spar. The black haired boy nodded and stood between them with his hand up. As he brought it out he cried out. "Hajimaru!" and moved away as fast as he could, back next to Yuka.

Naruto held his ground as Misuzu charged at him, blade held at her side. Something in him clicked and his instincts screamed instructions at him.

As she swung for his waist, he brought his own sword in her path, effectively blocking it from moving any further. He pushed her sword away and swung at her from his left, the slash aimed at her right side.

When Misuzu blocked the attack, she felt the power behind it an struggled not to slide. She was forced to block again when he withdrew the sword and let it come down on her head, she let out a small grunt, but Naruto didn't seem to hear it. He continued his barrage of attacks, leaving almost no openings for Misuzu to take, and when he did it was a trap that almost had her beat.

Finally, when she saw an opening, she swung as fast and hard as she could, an attack aimed at his neck, but was blinking a second later when her sword was knocked from her hands and hit the wall on the other side of the room.

She looked into his eyes and almost thought he had regained his memories from the cold look in them, but it was soon replaced with his normal look a second later. He fell out of his stance, holding a hand to his head.

"Itai..." He mumbled.

Kakeru was surprised... no, he was astounded! Misuzu was the best sword fighter he knew... well the only one he knew, personally, not counting those guys in black from the Red Night. But she talked like she was an exceptional fighter, and she was bested in only 5 minutes of a mach, by a boy who had lost his memories!

Yuka didn't seem much better, and looked as if she was thinking the same thing.

Naruto withdrew his hand, glancing around him and caught sight of Misuzu's slightly red hand, he was about to ask her if she was ok, when he smelt something. A very sweet aroma that seemed irresistible to him. He looked closer at her hand and saw the red was not a mark, or bruise-to-be. But blood.

Misuzu saw the look on his face, and fallowed his eyes to her hand. She thought for a moment before standing and crossing the last few feet in front of them. When she was close enough, she held her hand out for Naruto to take.

Almost instantly, his one blue eye turned red and his red eye turned back to its normal, two coma like look. Though he seemed more in control this time, because he calmly reached for her hand, holding it as if it was a delicate flower, and brought it to his lips, slowly liking the blood from the small scratch. When his mouth opened, she got a clear view of his larger than normal canine teeth.

When the blood was clear from her hand, he looked into her purple eyes, begging to let him drink more. She could only not, her cheeks slightly hot. He turned her wrist around in his hand, and bit into it with his fangs lightly, just above her wrist. Misuzu could only stand there as she felt two or three swallows of blood leave her system.

Naruto finished about 3 seconds later, breathing slightly hard from the workout before and from his... lunch/dinner? His eyes changed back, red to a lighter red with no dots, and red to pale blue. Even his fangs seemed to shrink a bit more, but not by much, maybe a centimeter or two.

On the sidelines, Kakeru's jaw had, once again, gone through the floor and was most likely hanging from the roof of Hell. Yuka managed to stay awake this time, but had her hand over her mouth.

Misuzu, who was still slightly red, pulled her hand away and looked away from Naruto, who, at the same time, did the same thing.

Kakeru pulled his jaw from the roof of Hell, and tried to form words, but just gaped like a fish. Finally, Yuka spoke for him. "Did he just..." she trialled off. Misuzu nodded, still looking away.

"And you let him..." Kakeru asked after her. Again, Misuzu nodded. And, if it was possible, you could see steam coming from her ears.

The rest of the time there, about 5 minutes, was spent in silence when Kakeru stated he was going to go home, when he was leaving, Yuka was right behind him.

This left both Naruto and Misuzu in the main room, sitting on the couch, alone in the large house. A few more minutes of silence and Misuzu spoke up.

"What is it like?" She asked out of the blue.

Naruto blinked. "Nani?"

Misuzu turned the color of her hair. "What does my blood taste like?"

Naruto made an 'o' with his mouth before looking like he was thinking. "Well... it doesn't really have a recognizable taste. I can't really describe it, when I first taste it, it doesn't taste to good, but its hard to stop after that and it tastes better." Misuzu blinked, not quite understanding it.

Naruto sighed, and tried to think of a way to put it. "Its like... tasting a new ice cream flavor. At first, you might not like it, but as you keep eating, it tastes better." Misuzu made a face, but she actually understood it. "Naruto."

"Hai?"

"Think you could tell me more about Vampires? I've researched them and I couldn't really get any information about them." Naruto thought about it. He didn't know much about his race either. "well show me what you have, and I'll try to add to it."

Misuzu nodded and left to her room, she came back with 3 papers full of notes which she handed to Naruto. Naruto took them with a thank you and began to skim over them. She saw Naruto write some things down, and cross out some notes. Probably some that weren't true.

A few minutes later, he waved her over and she stood, sitting next to him on the couch and looking at the papers. Most things were crossed out, like how the sun only annoyed them, next to it was a note on how it didn't bother them at all, unless they were a type B Vampire. Type A's could stay out as long as they wanted. There were also comments on how they lived, how long they lived, their mating season, what the moon di-... 'Mating season'.

Now that caught Misuzu's eye. She pointed it out and Naruto let out a small smile. "Yes, we Type A's do have a mating season. Its always sometime around Late summer/early fall. When we mate, we mark our mates with a... 'Matting Mark' I guess. But only the older Vampires do it. Ones that are 200-500 years old."

She felt embarrassed to ask this though. "H-how old are you?"

Naruto blinked and smiled. "I'm only 16."

This made Misuzu narrow her eyes in confusion. "But then, shouldn't you look a lot younger?"

Naruto grinned nervously, scratching the back of his head. "I'd tell you, but I can't remember." Misuzu's face softened as she apologized.

A few minutes later of explaining things she didn't understand, and it was time for bed. Naruto handed back the papers to Misuzu, who gladly took them and placed them in her room. Soon after that, they were both sleeping peacefully... well one was. The other...

* * *

___**,::1am::.**_

Naruto blinked awake as he heard a small whimper. He was about to shrug it off as something outside, when he heard it again. He sat up, and fallowed the noise as it went, eventually finding himself in front of Misuzu's room. He heard the whimper again and knocked.

A second later, the door opened and Misuzu's form appeared. Wearing a purple night gown and with bloodshot, purple eyes.

"Are you ok?" he asked with a tilt of his head. Misuzu shook her head 'no', and latched onto his chest, hugging tightly. The half awake boy woke up and turned slightly red, before he felt his shirt become wet. Naruto blinked. She was crying. But she never cried. This was Misuzu they're talking about.

Never the less, he somehow lead her into he room and sat on her bed, the girl still in his arms, crying lightly. _'____Must have had a really bad nightmare...__' T_he boy never knew what the girl thought about, Hell, he didn't even know her past even a little bit... then again he didn't know his even a little bit. He still kept his arms around her though, one wrapped around her back, the other gently rubbing her back.

He didn't really know what to do in this situation, so he just went with what instinct told him to do. It was pretty much all he had at this point. It got him through their spar, so it might work here too.

Anyway, back to the crying girl in his arms. He just waited, afraid that if he moved any more than this, then the frail girl in front of him would shatter into a million pieces like a broken mirror. The first five minutes he spent calming her down until she just clung to him and let out small hiccups every now and then.

He grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back lightly, looking into her now puffy purple eyes. "nightmare?"

A nod.

"wanna talk about it?"

A shake of the head.

"Sure?"

Another nod.

He sighed, and helped her back into her bed. He placed a hand on her shoulder and was about to leave, if it wasn't for the hand on his wrist holding him back from the door and his own bed. He looked back and found that Misuzu had his wrist in an iron grip. She stiffed once and he knew what she wanted.

He sighed before nodding. She let go of his wrist and moved to the side of her bed, it actually being just big enough for two people.

As soon as he was in the bed, she latched onto him again, and looked like she was about to start crying anew. _'____We just got done...__' _Naruto cried silent anime tears. None the less, he held her again and waited for her to fall asleep. Then he actually was able to think and turned bright red.

He was in her room... in her bed... holding onto her...

Ya there was nothing awkward about that. He remarked to himself sarcastically  
. And these thoughts lulled him to sleep as well. Besides, he'd need it. If Misuzu didn't remember any of this the next morning, he'd need all the rest he could get...

* * *

___**.::Next Morning::.**_

Misuzu mumbled as she snuggled closer to the warm pillow she was currently laying on. She felt like she could stay there forever, but, alas, she had school.

_'____I could just skip today. I'm much to comfortable...__' _She thought to herself as she inhaled the sent of her pillow.

She froze... sense when did her pillow have a musky smell? She slowly opened her eyes, and looked up, only to come face to face with the face of a sleeping Naruto. She yawned and pushed her head back into his chest.

Then her eyes shot open and she turned such a deep crimson that a tomato would be jealous. Naruto was in her bed. Naruto was in her bed. She heard him grunt and pull her closer, if possible. Yup that was Naruto. She repressed the urge to wake him up and kick him out.

She repressed it, because she remembered what had happened the night before at 1am. She shivered at the thought of her Nightmare. Still clear as day in her mind.

She stole one more glance at Naruto's sleeping face and decided that skipping today wouldn't be to bad of an idea. She should enjoy what was happening wall she could. Soon, she fell asleep again.

* * *

___**.::?::.**_

___Naruto watched as he saw... himself. Himself? He looked closer and saw it was indeed him._

___He was younger than now, about a year or two younger. He was standing in front of a black haired man who held a long sword in his right hand. Naruto saw he was holding one too, one that Misuzu had told him about that he used before he lost his memories. He was broken out of his thoughts when the black haired man spoke._

_"__Naruto, now that you have obtained that eye of yours, is time to learn how to use it." As the man spoke, his voice seemed to hold great wisdom. The younger Naruto nodded. The man motioned for him to take the bandage off his eye._

___Naruto fallowed the instruction, removing the white bandage from around his left eye. When he opened it, it was blood red with one coma like mark in it._

_"__Good, now. I want you to look around, watch the birds and get used to this new sight." Young Naruto did as he was told and watched nature, surprise written on his face._

___The black haired man laughed. "Yes, this is your new power. A special eye with amazing abilities. The two you most likely see now are how it is speeding up the time it takes for electrical pulses to reach your brain from your eyes, and how everything must be clearer right?"_

___The young Naruto nodded. "Sensei, what is this called? This... new power?"_

_"__It is called 'Sharingan' (Mirror Wheel Eye) my boy." The old man, who Naruto dubbed the name 'Sensei' seeing as how his name was never mentioned, explained. "It has many powers, and as its name implies, it can copy almost anything it sees."_

___For the next hour, or what felt like an hour to Naruto. Sensei explained what it was, and how to use it. The Naruto at the time learned how to activate it and stored that away for when he would need it. It wasn't long after that that the dream ended._

___

* * *

_

___**.::Real World::.**_

Naruto shut his eyes tighter as he fought the sunlight shining on them. He opened them slowly to find that he was not in his room. He blinked, when all the memories from last night came rushing back. He looked down and found said girl still asleep in his arms. He slowly detached himself from her, slipping out of the bed as quietly and softly as he could, once out he stretched and looked for an alarm clock in her room to check the time.

He found it... smashed to pieces on the wall. He sighed and walked to the bathroom, he needed a shower and there was a clock in there too. He made sure to shut the door as quietly as possible. As he passed his room, he grabbed some clothes to ware and continued on his journey.

A few moments later found him in the kitchen cooking. Though he couldn't eat normal food, well he could but he just didn't, didn't mean that Misuzu didn't. In about half an hour. Misuzu came down, already dressed in her house attire, and sat at the table. She mumbled something and Naruto took it as a 'Morning'.

"Morning Hime." He joked. He got a small glare from the girl that looked to innocent to be hurtful. He laughed it off and went back to cooking.

"School?" Misuzu asked, Naruto shook his head. "Already late in the day, they should be having 3rd period now. Misuzu mmm'd from between her arms that here head was currently laying on.

* * *

___**.::3 Hours Later::.**_

Kakeru and Yuka had come about 3 hours after Misuzu had eaten the food Naruto made. Surprisingly for someone who didn't eat normal food, he could cook pretty damn good. She had even saved some of it for Kakeru and Yuka to try and they both wholeheartedly agreed with her.

Right now, Yuka and Misuzu were talking about what had happened yesterday night. Misuzu just finished telling her how she had woken up to find Naruto still in her bed and this caused Yuka to let out a sequel of delight.

A sequel that was heard even in Naruto's room down the hall. Both Kakeru and Naruto turned to the door, then back at each other and shrugged at the same time.

They'd find out another time.

* * *

**Well, there's chapter 2. Naruto's and Misuzu's relationship is growing slightly larger.**

**Remember, Questions will be answered, so ask if you have any.**


	3. Reawakening, and The Request of Training

**Chapter 3, coming your way. Yes, Misuzu is a little OOC, but it helps the story flow a bit better.**

**Another Note: no, Naruto and Misuzu aren't related by blood (much, he's only 1/3rd Kusakabe, the other 2/3rds being Human and Vampire.). He was adopted into the Kusakabe Clan, plus even if he wasn't adopted and was born in, they wouldn't have anything in common besides blood.**

**Just thought I'd clear this up just in case. XD**

**

* * *

**

_The Sharingan Fragment_

_Chapter 3: Reawakening, and The Request of Training._

Kakeru covered his ears after exactly 5 minutes, Naruto did the same. 2 seconds later another squeal came from Misuzu's room. Naruto sighed and Kakeru twitched.

"How many times has Yuka done that? 5?" His question was answered with a shrug from the amnesia struck boy. Said boy was leaning on the wall, arms crossed as he went over how to activate his eye. And every time Kakeru looked away, he would activate it, but then he'd lose it and it would go dormant before he could blink. He suppressed a growl of irritation but decided to give up on it for now.

"Do you have any idea what they're talking about?" Kakeru asked him, hoping to get some insight or clue. Naruto thought for a sec, used his hair to hide his slightly red face, and shook his head. "No idea."

Kakeru seemed to buy it and covered his ears again after counting, Naruto did the same and they weren't surprised to hear the squeal again. Kakeru sighed this time. "Damn, sometimes she's to loud..."

Naruto nodded. Lost in thought.

"I mean she's a nice girl and all, but..."

He nodded again unconsciously.

Kakeru sweatdropped. "Are you even listening to me."

Another nod.

"... do you like Kusakabe-Sempai?"

Another nod. Kakeru somehow had a video camera and was aiming it at Naruto. Yes blackmail was a good thing ladies and gentleman.

"Are you an Assassin sent by the government to kill somebody?"

Another nod.

"Are you superman?"

Another nod

"If you really are superman, do you know batman's identity?"

Another nod

"Is his identity... Mr. Wong?"

Another nod. Kakeru flipped the camera to face him. "there you have it ladies and gentleman, All the wonders of the world answered. His eyes grew wide as Naruto woke up from his daydream and questioned him about the camera. When he didn't answer, Naruto took a step forward, Kakeru took a step back... then bolted out the door.

Naruto was hot on his heels as they raced through the house.

* * *

_**.::With The Girls::.**_

As Misuzu explained what happened to her and Naruto to Yuka, the girl would squeal at the parts she dubbed 'cute' and embarrass Misuzu further, she was sure the guys could hear Yuka across the hall. At the end of the tale, they heard a loud crash and a cry of victory.

They opened the door to see Kakeru on the floor crying anime tears. Naruto stood over him with his foot pushing his back to the ground and holding up a video camera. He then proceeded to take out the tape in it and crush it in his hand.

Both girls looked at each other, then back at the seen before them. Both boys froze when Misuzu cleared her throat to get their attention. They both turned, Kakeru's tears gone, and gulped. Misuzu suddenly pulled a mallet from nowhere and bashed them both over the head with it, leaving them crouching on the floor holding the huge bumps on their heads.

"Don't RUN IN MY HOUSE!" She then proceeded to chase after them, swinging the mallet as if it was as light as a feather at the two boys running for their lives.

After an hour and 3 more bashes on the head each, they both lay on the floor of the main room with 4 bumps on their heads.

Yuka and Misuzu shared a small high five in victory.

Naruto sat up with a slight grumble, his head injury magically vanishing as he did. How the hell he did that nobody knew, and might never know...

* * *

_**.::30 Minutes Later::.**_

Naruto stood across from Misuzu in the dojo once again, in his hands was the wooden sword. He was once again dressed in his Shihakusho. Misuzu a further distance away, about 15 feet, was back in her attire.

"Naruto. Last time you fought me, you overwhelmed me. But that is not the case here. Today we are only after two things." She held up two fingers.

"The first, is to reactivate your eye. As you know, your left eye is a different color than your left." She got a nod. "I am going to place a seal on you that will limit your abilities to around my level. If I was to fight you now, then you'd easily not feel like your life is in danger, but if you were my level or lower, you'd be harder pressed to survive." She put her middle finger down, leaving her index one up.

"And our second is for you to activate your vampire abilities in battle." she got a confused look from the other Kusakabe in the room.

"Whadda ya mean by that?" He questioned. He most likely didn't know of the power that was given to him when he used his abilities. Misuzu had spent her time reading fiction and non-fiction about vampires, and in almost every one it explained how Vampires abilities increased when they used their powers. One showed a man that tore a tree from the ground, roots and all, and threw it in to the forest without much effort. Another was able to activate his powers and see a further distance, hear better, and smell his pray running away from him 5 miles away.

"In the books I have read, it states it is possible for you to activate your vampire powers and use them in battle. The only cost is it uses up the blood you had drunk later before then to run out much more quicker. So you can last a day with only three mouthfuls of my blood, in a fight you'd need more blood from me after it was over. How much depends on how much you lost when you fight."

Naruto seemed to understand, and nodded. He never remembered learning about that. Then again, he didn't remember anything beyond a few days ago. But he was sure he never learned, even before his amnesia, that he could use his powers like that... then again he could have and just not remember, so it was really hard for him to tell.

He saw Misuzu raise her hand, telling him to hold still. After a few minutes of chanting a spell, Her hand glowed bright purple. His chest glowed as well, he could feel his power draining from him as the glow died down. He moved apart the Shihakusho and showed a seal with the kanji 'Weaken' surrounded by a purple circle.

"Now." Misuzu said to get his attention. "I am going to do my best to put you in a life threatening situation, and see if you somehow reactivate your eye, or activate your Vampire power."

Naruto nodded and took a stance. He saw Misuzu do the same and charge at him a second later, leaving no openings that he could strike at.

She swung her sword down on his chest, and when he blocked, he felt the force behind her blow and grunted, his knees bending slightly. The seal was working alright, he was probably only at half power right now. He pushed her blade off and swung at her right side. It was blocked almost effortlessly and he was once again forced on the defensive as she began to slash wildly at him, but each one seemed to flow into the next.

As they fought, he was contently trying to activate his left eye. Sense a few hours ago, he could only activate it for a few seconds, that time limit had increased sense the fight started, and he was able to keep it up for 11 seconds each time he activated it. Just long enough to block Misuzu's more powerful and quick attacks, and strike back, but just as he was in mid swing, the eye would go dormant again and he wouldn't be able to use it for almost a minute and a half.

As the 15th minute approached, Naruto was now feeling the full effects of having his powers sealed by 50%. He was slowing down, and fast. In the beginning he was blocking almost every one of Misuzu's attacks, now he was lucky to block one that came his way. Those were the ones that used up his energy a lot. For now, he was dodging. He slipped accidentally and fell to the ground.

But Misuzu didn't seem to want to stop there, she continued her attack, forcing the blond Kusakabe to slide along the floor and roll out of the way of her attacks. A few swings and stabs later, he found himself up against the wall. He was cornered, no matter what he thought off, it would end the match by mock-ending his life.

When Misuzu raised her sword for the final strike, something in Naruto snapped. The part of him that was saying this was just a match was blocked out by pure instinct.

He reacted surprisingly fast when he raised his wooden sword and blocked Misuzu's attack. The girl looked surprised as she took a step back after removing her sword from the other one.

Naruto stood up, ready for her next attack, but it didn't come. He blinked when he saw her staring at him. He turned to Kakeru and Yuka on the other side of the dojo, where they normally were, and saw them staring too.

He tilted his head and looked toward the mirror placed in the dojo not far from his position. His eyes widened in shock as he took in his appearance.

He looked almost the same as when the match had started. But now, his red tipped, blond hair had turned silver. BOTH of his eyes were red, each with a black animal like slit in them.

He looked back toward the others and waved his hand in front of Misuzu's face. She blinked and shook her head, clearing it of mental cobwebs. She took another look at him and smiled lightly. A small hint of a blush on her face. "It worked. You activated your Vampire powers." Naruto nodded, and moved his left hand up in front of him. He closed it into a fist experimentally, testing how he felt.

It felt great! He could feel the power running through him. But he could also feel something draining. He looked back at Misuzu and took a step forward.

"Naruto...?" She asked, but she got no answer. For Naruto's attention was focused on her blood at the moment. When she saw the familiar look in his eyes, she turned a brighter shade of red, but tried her best to hide it.

She lifted her hand to a sword on the wall, cutting the back of her right hand and let the blood flow out of it. She walked back over to Naruto and held her hand out to him. He, once again, held her hand as if it was a genital flower, and licked the blood from her hand. Unlike last time, he didn't bite into her hand, he pulled her toward him more, placing his head between her head and shoulder.

As he bit into her neck for the second time sense she met him, Misuzu felt the slight prick of his fangs as they entered, and could feel him swallow three times again, before pulling his head back and licking the remaining traces of her blood from his lips.

But that was where everything familiar to her stopped... Mostly because she caused it.

After he had pulled back from her neck, she instantly turned around and pulled his head down to hers, smashing her lips onto his slightly blood covered ones. It only took Naruto a few seconds to get over his shock and begin to kiss back full force. He opened his mouth when he felt Misuzu's tongue licking his lower lip, asking for entrance into his mouth. As Misuzu explored his mouth with her tongue, she could taste the leftover blood, along with a slight taste of... ramen. Not surprising seeming as it was the only normal food he ate to keep his human appearance.

The other two occupants in the room just stared. Kakeru had his jaw, through the roof of hell this time. His only visible eye was twitching madly.

Yuka just stared, imagining what it would be like to kiss Kakeru like that. She came out of her thoughts as Naruto and Misuzu ended their kiss. Kakeru pulled his jaw from the floor, but before he could say anything, Yuka had begun to shove him out of the house, telling the two Kusakabe that they would see them another time.

* * *

_**.::With Kakeru & Yuka::.**_

Kakeru, with Yuka by his side, walked down a sidewalk to a coffee house. It had been a long day, and the stress from it all was taking its toll on both of them. So, on their way from Misuzu's house, Kakeru decided he would talk to his boss so he could get the day off.

"Today I will take a day off from work." Started Kakeru after a long silence between them. "I will go greet my boss, then we can go home."

Yuka nodded, happy that he would do that, even if he was just tired, she was happy to spend as much time as she could get with him. "Thanks. I'm sorry."

Kakeru gave her a small smile. "No need to worry." As he opened the door a bell rang, signifying they had entered.

A blond girl at the counter turned around and greeted them with a large smile. "Welcome!" Kakeru and Yuka just stood there in surprise. Normally it was only Kakeru and his Boss that worked here, so it was a bit surprising to see someone else behind the counter.

Kakeru let out a small 'Oh!' as if he remembered something. "You are the new employee!"

The girl behind the counter thought for a second, before remembering what her boss had told her about another person working here. She smiled again. "Hai! Master went out to buy something. He will be back soon."

Kakeru nodded. "I see. By the way, have we met somewhere?" The girl let out a small squeak, but smiled after that, once again. "Its possible. We are from the same school after all."

Kakeru had a slight look of surprise before offering a small smile. "Is that so?" He glanced down at her hand and saw a, fairly large, cut on it. The girl noticed this and quickly drew it behind her back, making up an excuse that she had cut herself in back with a knife before they had arrived, reassuring them she was alright.

"I am Hirohara Yukiko from Kouryoukan High, first year, class 1-C. Please call me Yuki-pon!" she held up her fingers and made a peace sign while winking at them.

Kakeru let out a grunt that sounded like a cross between confusion and surprise. Yuka actually formed words though. "Yuki-pon?"

The girl nodded. "Hai! Now then Satsuki-Sempai and Minase-Sempai, what should I call you?"

Kakeru sighed. "Isn't Satsuki-Sempai good enough for now?"

The girl pouted, and rounded on him. "No, not at all! You make it sound like we're strangers!"

"...aren't we?"

"Ne, did you say something?" Yukiko asked in a threatening way. Kakeru sweatdropped and gulped. What was it with girls these days and making him fear for his life? "Ah, no. Nothing."

"You can call me Yuka."

"Alright got it! Then Minase-Sempai is Yuka-san. And Satsuki-Sempai is..." She trailed off to take a thinking pose. Then snapped her fingers and closed her eyes with a smile. "Kacchan! Ok?"

Kakeru's eye twitched. "At least call me Kakeru-Sempai, will you?"

Yukiko made a mock salute and nodded. "Alright, got it!"

* * *

_**.::Later::.**_

After talking to Yukiko more, and drinking what she called the 'Yukiko Special', they returned home.

"It got quite late, from all that time we spent talking to Yukiko-san..." Kakeru said as they stood in front of Yuka's house. Though she had lived in the orphanage with Kakeru, a young couple had come and adopted her not long before Kakeru was living on his own.

Yuka waved off his apology. "Its no problem, I called Kaa-san while we were there. Are you, coming over?"

Kakeru shook his head, turning half way around. "No, I'll be going home today. I'm exhausted."

Yuka nodded. "Right... I'm glad that we are the only ones suffering." Kakeru turned around again and face her, letting out a confused grunt.

Yuka ignored it. "well, see you tomorrow then!" She began to run to her house, but stopped after Kakeru nodded, saying Yeah.

He let out another grunt, confused as to why she stopped. Without turning to him, Yuka spoke. "That was just an illusion." Kakeru lifted an eyebrow.

Yuka turned to face him. "Kukuri-san..." Kakeru knew what she was talking about. His dead older sister, Satsuki Kukuri. She had died while he was still in the orphanage. Earlier this morning, he had thought he saw her in the fields where he and Yuka were resting when the Right Night appeared for the second time, not long after that he met Naruto and Misuzu, the former not having lost his memories yet.

"so, don't worry about it!" Yuka exclaimed, trying to hide her worry behind a mask of happiness.

Kakeru smiled lightly. "Your right, thanks. If we are taken to the Red Night again, wait for me here, ok?"

Yuka nodded. "Yeah, got it." she turned to go again, only taking one step before she raced back to Kakeru, throwing her arms around his waist and burring her head in his chest. "Kakeru-kun..." She mumbled through his shirt. Kakeru wrapped his larger arms around her back, holding her in place. '_I wonder if I really am able to protect her... I want to. But. The me right now..._'

* * *

_**.::Next Day – Misuzu's house::.**_

Naruto groaned as the light from the sun hit his eyes through the window in his room. He mumbled something and tried to turn around to rid himself of the sun's rays. But found he could not. He groaned again and slowly opened his eyes, letting them adjust to the light.

What he found almost made him jump. Misuzu was laying on his chest, curled up almost like a sleeping cat, with his arms around her waist as she slept.

Naruto's half awake eyes blinked as he tried to remember what happened yesterday. After Kakeru and Yuka had left, both Naruto and Misuzu had kissed again, this one shorter as it was very late in the day. After a quick dinner and shower, they had retired to their rooms. Or so he thought, he could think of it two ways.

One, they had gone to their rooms, and during the night Misuzu had crawled into his bed. Two, they had both gone to his room, or three, they had both gone to her room.

He looked around the room, it was white. Nope, this wasn't Misuzu's room, so that left only option One and Two.

But despite that, it was Friday, and they had school today. He gently shook Misuzu who mumbled something before burring herself closer to her source of warmth, hoping the annoying shake would go away, but she had no such luck. Naruto shook her again and she opened her eyes tiredly, looking up she spotted Naruto and jumped.

Naruto laughed, trying hard ton to make it very loud. Misuzu's face burned bright red as she pouted cutely.

After a few more minutes of light laughter, a shower, and breakfast (well for Misuzu) they left for school.

When they met up with Kakeru and Yuka, they both kept staring at their hands. Naruto and Misuzu looked down, to find that they were both holding hands. Just as Naruto was about to take his hand away, Misuzu pulled it away and wrapped her arms around his right one. Naruto turned a slight red, but tried to ignore it, hoping it would go away.

For the rest of the day, however, to get Naruto into the school Misuzu had signed him up as her brother, due to them being from the same clan, but in fact, they weren't really related at all. It didn't take much to figure out Naruto was only half Kusakabe. But he was strong, even for being only half... but anyway, they had kept up the act.

* * *

_**.::Later – Free Period::.**_

Naruto watched a cloud go by. In fact, it was his 12th cloud to go by. He was on the roof of the school, laying on his long trench coat during his free period. Misuzu had shown up earlier, but had left to use the restroom.

Naruto sighed and closed his eyes, hoping to get some rest.

But fate worked in funny ways. Just as he was drifting off to sleep, Kakeru and Yuka had stumbled upon a notebook. And that note book said, 'The one who awakened the demon is you.'

Naruto sat up and placed a hand over his heart. He bit back a yell of pain as it felt like his heart was being shattered, reformed, and shattered over and over again.

After a few moments, the pain stopped and he looked around himself. From what Misuzu had told him, this was what signaled when the Red Night would appear..but it hadn't, what had was a black moon in the bright blue sky...

He grunted as his eyes widened. He had to find Misuzu and the others. Now.

He he was saved the trip as he soon found the three of them charging through the door. One by one, they all stood next to him and looked up at the moon.

"The black moon..." Yuka was the first to be able to speak through her surprise.

"Why? How did it...?" Kakeru started, then turned to both Naruto and Misuzu. "What's the meaning of this?"

Naruto shook his head. Misuzu spoke. "I don't know. However, I am sure it is not a good sign."

Naruto ignored the rest of their talk and glared at the moon. Something about it made his left eye sting. Not in a hurting way, but enough for it to annoy him.

* * *

_**.::5 Minutes Later – 2nd/3rd Year Hallway::.**_

"The next time you find yourselves in the Red Night, let's meet at the School." Misuzu explained to Kakeru and Yuka. Naruto was already given the lecture so he just stood beside her with his hands in his pockets.

"Hai." Kakeru and Yuka spoke at the same time.

Misuzu sighed. "Besides, the kid I was planing on introducing you to doesn't feel up to it." Naruto raised an eyebrow. He'd only met a handful of Misuzu's friends sense he enrolled... and that wasn't very many.

"You mean, she didn't want to meet us?" Kakeru asked. "I thought if we all gathered, we'd be safer."

"People have their own reasons." When Kakeru asked what they were, Naruto spoke up. "Translation: She's busy." said Blond Vampire was leaning on the wall near the window, looking down. It was times like this that his old personality seemed to come back. He withdrew from the others of the group, speaking in monotone and only speaking one to three words.

Misuzu nodded. "Give it some time." Kakeru nodded. "Ok, I understand." it was at that moment the bell rang and Naruto pushed off the wall. Misuzu nodded to both of the second year students. "Well, see you."

Kakeru took a step forward. "Kusakabe-Sempai..." Misuzu stopped and turned around to face him. "What is it, Satsuki-kun?"

Kakeru turned his head away, then turned it back, a fire burning in his eyes. "There's something that I'd like to talk to you about."

Misuzu nodded. "I see, Meet me in my classroom during lunch break." As she turned to go, Naruto waited at the exit of the hall. Soon after they both vanished around the corner.

"Hai..." Kakeru said more to himself than Misuzu.

* * *

_**.::Later – Stairway::.**_

"Power?"

"Hai." Kakeru answered Misuzu's question. They were in the stairways, and Kakeru had asked for help on activating his powers. Naruto wasn't there, saying something about keeping Yuka company while they talked.

"It seems like there is some kind of power sleeping withing me. I want to awaken it."

"What can I do?" Misuzu asked. She hadn't meant for it to come out as rude as it had, but it did.

"I want you to teach me how to fight. If the power sleeping inside of me is used to fight, it might awaken when I'm in a dual. Like Naruto's Vampire powers did."

Misuzu thought hard, then sighed. "It would be nice if it did." Kakeru let out a confused grunt. "I understand how you feel about protecting Minase Yuka. Yet, haste may lead you to failure. As you know, nothing can be achieved in one night. Naruto was an exception, because he had activated the powers before, and just needed to be reminded how to do it."

"I understand that! However, I still want to do it. No, I must do it!" Then his voice lowered to almost a whisper. "Its all my fault..."

Despite his efforts though, Misuzu heard it anyway. Her eyes narrowed when Kakeru bowed before her. "Pleas, Kusakabe-Sempai! Teach me the way of the sword!"

Misuzu simply walked past him. "I refuse."

Kakeru gasped, then turned around. "Sempai! Please wait!" But, she kept walking.

* * *

_**.::Meanwhile, Courtyard::.**_

Yuka sat on one of the two benches, holding a slightly large box in her hands. Naruto was on the other one not far from there, his Trench Coat laying over his form. Both were unfortunate to not notice the hand reaching for Naruto. It patted him on the shoulder and, not unlike the other day, he nearly jumped 10 feet in the air.

He came back down and glared at the blond haired girl that did it. "You..." He said flatly. Yuka looked over and blinked in surprise. "Yukiko-chan!"

The girl, now Yukiko, looked over and smiled brightly. "Yuka-chan!" She left Naruto, who stood up with a sigh. Having been woken from his nap, he threw his Trench Coat on and began to trek back to where Kakeru and Misuzu were talking they had to be done now, and Yuka had a friend to be with her, so he wasn't really needed.

He stopped and watched from the safety of a tree as Kakeru swung a stick around, seeming to practice sword fighting. He sweatdropped when he saw his horrible form. He may not have known much about how he did it himself, but even he knew that the stance he took was a very watered down version of what Misuzu fought with.

He felt a pair of eyes on him and looked up to the 4th story window to see a silver haired girl watching him. She continued to star for a good minute before walking away. Naruto sighed.

"Naruto-Sempai/kun?" Naruto jumped lightly and turned around to find Yuka accompanied with Misuzu. "Oh. Hi."

"What are you doing here...?" Misuzu asked. Naruto simply pointed behind him. Misuzu stepped around him to find Kakeru 'practicing'...

She sweatdropped too.

"I guess I should go over and help him, so he doesn't embarrass himself..." She walked over, gaining his attention and making him turn.

Unknown to all of them, the silver haired girl was still watching. "so... that is Kusakabe Misuzu, and Kusakabe Naruto..."

* * *

_**.::After School – Misuzu's House::.**_

"Our family was one of the Onmyouji houses that have been protecting this country and its people for generations. So eventually I felt I had to become an Onmyouji." All four of them, Naruto, Misuzu, Yuka and Kakeru were sitting in the dojo. Yuka and Kakeru were side by side, while Misuzu took it to sit up against Naruto, who had his arms wrapped securely around her. "And, as such, I wanted to become a strong one." She held out her hand to them. A second later, her white glove burned away in black flames and shown each of her finger nails had a kanji inscribed on it.

Yuka and Kakeru watched it for a bit, before Misuzu explained. "Its a Hand Seal."

"Hand Seal?" Kakeru repeated, confused.

Misuzu nodded. "I have five of the eight Kusakabe house swords which have been passed down to holds the eight in his Trench Coat." She made a hand seal, a half tiger one, but continued to speak. "There power is evil by nature, and so, i always seal them off, and only call them out when needed."

Her left hand came to her side, as if holding a sword's scabbard, and stuck her fingers in it. She pulled them out, and a single flash of light fallowed. She crossed it five times in the air, after that 5 swords came from thin air and floated in front of them.

Naruto reached around Misuzu's waist, and into his Cloak He pulled out the sword within and allowed it to float next to its brother and sister swords. It was glowing with light.

"Kogarasu Maru Amakuni, Kashagiri Hiromitsu, Kanagiri Nagamitsu, Tachibana Dosetsu Raikiri, and the last one, Dojigiri Yasutsuna." Misuzu explained. (just cuz I don't wanna describe them, just Google their images.)

"And mine, Sendo no Hikari." Naruto answered after her (Hikari's description is in the first chapter.) "Although, mine is not evil by nature, it is actually the most pure one. When you wield it, it helps heal you much faster than normal."

Misuzu nodded, and continued her speech. "In order to select the worthy ones to get the treasured swords, in Kusakabe, the Onmyouji house of Star, people of the same bloodline duel with each other using these swords. And the one who wins, takes the swords."

Kakeru caught on a bit. "so if you have 6 of the 8 total swords... and at the time you only knew about 5..."

"You must have defeated everyone right?" Yuka asked. "Amazing."

Naruto laughed lightly. "If I knew what I had done, I'd tell ya." He said, once again being reminded of his amnesia.

""Originally, in order to avoid the accumulation of all the powers in one place, it was intended that each descendent should be allowed to hold only one of these. Still, this was the result of a legitimate match; hence there was no way to deny it. So I had no choice but to leave the Village."

Kakeru blinked. "Village?"

"So this house is..." Yuka began.

"I heard that it was my mother's. Sense the main house members were out for revenge, I fled from my relatives, and sense then I have been living here."

"Out of revenge?

"But why? You acquired them after a legitimate match, didn't you?" Kakeru asked, not quite understanding.

Misuzu nodded. "The Kusakabe Clan is famous, so they wanted to keep up the reputation. Having all the precious swords taken by a junior, moreover a woman, the Elders didn't like that at all." Misuzu answered with her eyes closed.

Naruto 'tck'ed. "The Elders can stuff it up their asses for all I care, they come fore you, then they gotta deal with me." Naruto growled out, his hold on Misuzu tightening just a bit around her waist. Misuzu smiled and leaned back into his hold, a sad smile on her face. "In the last match I..."

She left it hanging in the air as she sealed her swords, placing her two fingers in her fist again. The swords vanished soon after, Naruto grabbed Sendo no Hikari and resealed it in his cloak. Misuzu stood up from Naruto's hold, who stood up after her. "I'm being self-indulgent. Come lets begin." She said to Kakeru. Kakeru nodded with a 'Hai' and a determined face.

* * *

_**.::Later That Night::.**_

Naruto and Yuka stood off to the side as Kakeru tried, and failed for a second time to slice at the flame of a candle, and keep it burning. Misuzu had done it and made it look easy, but once Kakeru tried it, it went out almost instantly. Naruto sighed as his third attempt failed.

He left saying he was going to grab water from the kitchen for both of them, he knew Kakeru would need some. He came back with some to find Kakeru still unsuccessful. He walked over, placing a hand on the boys shoulder to give some advice.

"Its not about power." He explained. "Its about timing, speed, and accuracy. Your just charging in and blindly slashing, relying on your strength to do it. You can't, it just doesn't work. Take your time, concentrate, and it will come." as an example, he took the sword from Kakeru and did the same thing Misuzu had done half an hour ago.

Kakeru nodded to him. Naruto may have lost his memories, but he somehow still knew how to fight. He thanked him for the advice, and water, before the blond Kusakabe left...

* * *

**Chapter 3, ready for revewin'!**


	4. The Power of the Sharingan

**Well, here's chapter four. Something tells me I must have cut chapter 3 off a bit when Naruto walked away... aww well.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 11eyes, Naruto, or any other anime that may take part in this story. If I did... well then this story wouldn't be on Fanfiction would it. ^^**

_The Sharingan Fragment_

_Chapter 4: The Power of The Sharingan_

Naruto sighed as he walked down the halls of Misuzu's house/mansion. Why did he sigh? The simple answer: His eye.

The Damned Sharingan eye wouldn't do anything besides activate for a second and go dormant again. Sense the time he had drank Misuzu's blood, his memories had begun to come back steadily as he slept, and every now and then when he daydreamed. So far, he learned the powers of his eye, its name and how to activate it. He remembered his training, part of his family, and about Chakra.

And sense he had learned about Chakra, he had been able to activate his Sharingan. But only for short milliseconds. He had been training his Chakra, working on his control, and so far, he could keep the Chakra flow to his eyes up for a second.

He'd never really trained doing this, even before his amnesia. Mostly because the eye never went dormant or deactivated. It would always be draining him. But due to his very large reserves of Chakra, and the fact he never used what he had besides having to walk on water and climb trees, the eye would give him no problems. For it didn't' take very much Chakra to keep the eye active.

Well... until now that is.

Now that his control seemed to be shot to hell and back, he could feel the drain like never before. The first night he tried activating it, over and over, he was dead tired after just 5 minutes.

But that thought lead to another question that had him pause in his walk. Why was his Sharingan dormant now? Now that he could use Chakra, shouldn't it reawaken?

He pushed the thoughts away as he came upon Misuzu and Yuka talking on the front door steps. As he got within hearing range he leaned on the wall and closed his eyes. It was always around other people when he withdrew from them.

Yuka was the first to speak. "How's Kakeru-kun doing?" She asked the red headed female Kusakabe.

Misuzu sighed. "He's not talented in the way of the sword... However, it's better than doing nothing."

Yuka looked from Misuzu up to the starlit sky. "Kakeru-kun's power will awaken, right?" Misuzu pause before answering, gathering her thoughts, then turned her head to Yuka. "If its his destiny... That's all I can say." She spoke in a whisper.

Yuka bit her lip. Nervous about asking the question in her head. "The Final Match... You suddenly stopped while you were talking earlier. Did something happen?"

Misuzu looked down at her hands that rested in her lap. Yuka looked down, gilt shown in her eyes. "Sorry..."

"I stabbed my father."

Naruto suppressed a gasp of his own as he turned his head around. Misuzu continued. "With the last sword, Dojigiri Yasutsuna, I stabbed my father, the head of the Kusakabe Family." She turned to look at her hands again... "Although it was an official match, his students could not forgive my actions."

Naruto bit his lip and held a hand to his head as he had a sudden headache...

* * *

_**.::{Flashback}::.**_

_A younger Naruto sat on the roof of a house. Currently he was training. The black cloth that covered his left eye was hanging around his neck. He was wearing a black Shihakusho. His Sendo no Hikari was slipped through the sash that was tied around his waist. His Hair was short and spiky, spiking out in almost every direction. It still had its red tips even back then. His Sharingan eye was watching the fight. Though now it only had 1 Tomoe in it that was slowly spinning. His Sensei had told him to watch the fight from the roof and try to fallow their patterns of movement._

_Below him, surrounded by other members of the Kusakabe clan, were two people fighting. The first was the head of the Kusakabe Clan, Kusakabe Goru (don't know his real name). The man stood at 5'11'' with red hair tied in a pony tail. In his hands he held __T__achibana Dosetsu Raikiri. He was also dressed in a Shihakusho. Cuts and bruises littered his body and he was panting._

_Across from him stood a girl, about 11 or 12. A young Misuzu. Dressed in a white Shihakusho with crimson bottoms. In her hand was Dojigiri Yasutsuna. The claw like hands of the blade wrapped around her wrist to her elbow on her right arm._

(A/N: Some good music for this might be 'Naruto Shippuden Ost - Anger')

_Naruto smiled lightly. "... and so it begins..."_

_A second after, both of the fighters shot forward. Clashing bladed in the middle. The Clan members around them cheered. All but a few that came from Naruto's side of the Clan. And just from a glance, he could see his younger brother, Sasuke, and his older brother, Itachi, the latter with his second level Sharingan on watching the fight, most likely training it as well. Little Sasuke hadn't activated his yet._

_Naruto turned from them, back to the fight. Misuzu ducked under a swing from her father and swung her blade in and upward diagonal slash from her bottom left to top right. Her father simply stepped back and, with a flick of his wrist, swung the sword in his hand._

_Misuzu couldn't react in time and was cut on her arm, her left shoulder. She jumped back, applying pressure to the cut to stem its flow of blood. Her father just laughed and threw the sword over his shoulder._

"_This is the end. I'll beat you into a bloody pulp, then take away the other 4 swords you have, stupid bitch." The man laughed darkly._

_Naruto up on the roof had trouble restraining himself just as he was about to jump down and attack the man, Itachi came up and placed a hand on his shoulder. Naruto looked back at him. "Itachi-nii-san?" Itachi shook his head and looked back at the match._

_Misuzu stood, gripping the cursed sword in her right hand tightly, and took her stance again, her left arm hanging limply at the side. She said nothing as she charged forward. She swung it at her father's neck, who only ducked and tried to run her through the stomach with Raikiri. Misuzu stepped back far enough for the blade to miss and, catching her father by surprise, swung at his arm, making a large gash open and spray blood out to the ground._

_Goru jumped back with a yelp of pain and glared at his daughter. "Stupid Bitch! I'll kill you!" He lifted the sword up and began to collect... something._

_Naruto blinked in surprise as his Sharingan showed him what was happening. Some energy was circling around the blade and forming something. He shut his Sharingan eye and looked through his normal blue eye. That eye widened in surprise as he saw a Black fire of sorts surround the blade._

_'_That's a forbidden technique, even to my clan!' _He thought in shock. And with the power the man was packing, there was no doubt it would destroy not only Misuzu, but half the damn village! The attack itself though didn't look to powerful, as the man didn't seem to have very much control over it. By the looks of it, it would explode before it even got to Misuzu and kill everyone within half a mile._

_He growled and stood up and glanced to Itachi. The black/red haired boy glanced back and nodded, taking out a black knife that his clan used called a Kunai. It was about half a foot long, maybe a bit longer. This one had a seal on the handle that absorbed Chakra when attacks hit it, it might just work with the energy this man was gathering. Naruto took one last look back now that the technique was complete, his Sharingan subconsciously copied the attack._

_He gripped his blade tighter, using the basics of the attack he just learned to give it a dim, black glow._

_Goru laughed insanely and swung the sword. "Getsuga Tenshou!" (Only using the attack, Cero, Kido, etc will not appear in this fic.) The attack flew out in the form of a crescent moon, its target was Misuzu and the village behind her._

_Naruto and Itachi both vanished and, just as the attack was about to hit Misuzu they appeared in front of the girl. The attack was, somehow, bright enough for their appearance to be hidden and no one would ever know that they were there._

_Naruto swung Hikari down to meat the attack, and Itachi held the Kunai out to absorb some of it. The attack held out for a good 5 seconds before it began to weaken. Just before it became to weak to keep itself together and explode, both boys vanished. But Itachi threw the Kunai he used to the ground before that, to absorb some of the explosion for Misuzu._

_They both appeared next to Sasuke who greeted them with a smile. "Naruto-nii-san! Itachi-nii-san!" But was cut off as the forbidden attack blew up. Everyone that wasn't prepared was blown back onto their asses._

_Naruto and Itachi glared at the dust, hoping that Misuzu had survived. Apparently, her father was quick to judge and laughed insanely. Thinking he had beat her, he let his guard down. Naruto was about to use the last of his Chakra to run an electrified fist through his chest when Misuzu came out of the dust, and rammed the cursed blade in her father's gut, and out the other end. Her father had a look of shock on his face before he coughed up a glob of blood on Misuzu's face and slumped off the sword and onto the ground._

_The Raikiri in his hand flashed away and appeared again in Misuzu's left hand. Before she could put the blades away, the crowd began screaming at her for killing her own father. Insults like 'Demon', 'Bitch', etc were thrown at her but she seemed to ignore them and walk away to her home to clean herself up..._

* * *

_**.::{Flashback End}::.**_

Naruto fought the need to pass out from his headache. He remembered now. He was there to see it. Then he remembered the forbidden Technique. He pulled his blade out silently and focused. It suddenly lit up with a black fire. Though he could feel it eating away at his Chakra. He let the fire go and stuck his hand on the wall. His Chakra control was truly fucked up. It wasn't even at an Academy Student level. If anything, it was lower than it ever has been.

He pushed off the wall and walked back to Kakeru, to watch his training. He got there in time to see him knock over the Candle with a sloppy swing and fall to one knee panting. He charged out of the room, completely ignoring Naruto who waited.

He heard them outside...

"Kakeru-kun?" Yuka asked surprised.

He heard Kakeru pant hard. Then Misuzu talk. "Did you do it?" He heard more panting. "Keep practicing until you can do it. Go back."

"There's no point in doing things this way!" Kakeru yelled. Naruto grunted in a silent agreement. Though it was good training, Kakeru just wasn't the person that could wait around for the opportune moment to strike. It wasn't in his blood.

"Please teach me through an actual battle!" Kakeru yelled. Misuzu replied calmly. "I can't. Its still to early to you." her voice had a tone to it that commanded armies.

But Kakeru persisted. "Even if its still to early, please teach me! There's no time left. While practicing this way, if it... again..."

"Please go back."

"Kusakabe-Sempai, I am-!"

Naruto grunted as he fell to his knees. His Sharingan eye glowing blood red. It began to shift. From its second level, to the third, first, second, first, Mangekyou (though he doesn't know it), and so on in that order. He placed a hand over and grunted. Outside he could hear grunting, it was most likely happening to the others as well.

There were two blasts of pain, before his Sharingan seemed to shatter and he lost consciousness... or something similar...

* * *

_**.::{Red Night}::.**_

Naruto came to when he heard a roar of hunger. He shot up, for once his Sharingan was active and spinning wildly, but he paid to mind to it as he took out Hikari and cut the head off of one of the Things. He turned and found Misuzu and Kakeru doing the same.

"Damn you!" Kakeru yelled as he cut one in half, watching it burst into black smog. He grinned. "Yatta!" But fell on his back when he was forced to narrowly dodge two of the things. He looked behind him only to see two of the creatures come at him.

He was surprised when they, and all the other things were cut down by a black blast of... something. He looked around for the source only to see Naruto appear above him, grabbing him by his shirt and hauling him to his feet, then let go. "Watch yourself. Don't get to happy from killing just one. It could end you. Stay on guard at all times."

He looked up into Naruto's eyes only to see his Sharingan back to its abnormal, or normal he couldn't tell, form.

Before he could comment on it, two black balls fell from the sky and hit the ground. They both Imploded and formed two bodies. When they formed, Kakeru spoke out loud. "Black Knights!"

the fat one grinned at them. "Aren't you looking nice over there?" The one with a muscular build spoke next. "Actually, this one here hasn't awakened yet, right?" He said looking at Kakeru. He turned to Naruto and gasped at him. "You! Your suppose to be dead!"

Naruto grinned. "'Frade not." He felt the tension in the air and felt something funny in his left eye. He sent a burst of Chakra in response and felt it pulsate. He looked at its reflection in Hikari and grinned. His Sharingan now had 3 Tomoe. He looked back at the Black Knights and they seemed to notice this.

"Looks like you got a power upgrade? Heh, won't do you any good though." He took a stance, as did his fat partner.

Naruto and Misuzu stood next to each other, in front of Kakeru and Yuka. "Protecting both of them like that might slow you down. Wanna die fast?"

Misuzu kept a clam face on. "I don't intend to die."

They both laughed, and the fat one spoke. "you four are more hopeless and pathetic than us, who have abandoned our flesh."

Naruto narrowed his eyes. '_Flesh?_' Misuzu was the one who spoke. "So you Temes used to be human?"

"What if we were?" The muscular one spoke. Naruto officially dubbed him Fucked up 1. And his partner Fucked up 2. "How the hell did ya end up like that?" He questioned, the Sharingan in his eye seemed to spin.

The fat one, Fucked up 1, smashed the ground with his huge hammer. "You are not worthy of an explanation!"

Yuka, frightened, burred her head into Kakeru's chest. Misuzu stepped closer to Naruto, closing the gap between them and blocking off the sight of the things to Kakeru and Yuka. "Run."

"Sempai, but-!"

"Don't even think about fighting them. If you want to protect Minase, run now, let me and Naruto handle them." She argued back. The fat one charged forward and swung. Naruto appeared before him and, with Misuzu's help, stopped the hammer from crushing them.

"Run dammit!" Naruto yelled to them, Sharingan eye turning back to both of them to glare. Kakeru nodded and stood up with Yuka, and both ran into the distance. Fucked Up 1 ran after them. Naruto grunted.

They both pushed back the hammer and jumped away. Naruto jumped into the air, his eyes wide as he watched through his new Sharingan. '_Its so clear..._' he landed and dodged the constant swings the fat man made with ease, his Sharingan reading his movements like a book. He jumped back once and charged him. He sprung to the right when the fat man swung his club at him and cracked the ground. Naruto continued on, his Sharingan giving him mental commands. He pulled back his blade and cut the side of the fat man, and skidded to a halt behind him, glaring at him.

The fat man cried out in pain as black smog came from the cut. He turned around and finally saw Naruto's eye up close. Shock crossed his face, it it could move to show it...

_{Music – 'Naruto Shippuden OST - Hurricane Suite' )_

"Ohhhh! I know you!" The fat man turned. Naruto blinked but listened. "Your... Kusakabe Naruto? Yes you are!"

Naruto stood and took a stance. "How do you know me?" The fat man grinned. "Your brother told me about you..."

Naruto went wide eyed. "Nani!"

"Yesss... Kusakabe Itachi... oh he spoke highly of you, his Otouto... He had the very same eyes you have..."

Naruto was lost in thought when he heard his Nii-san's name. '_Itachi was... here?_' He was broken out of his train of thought when he saw a shadow loom over him, the fat man had charged and swung his hammer down. But it was to late for Naruto to react. His Sharingan screamed for him to move, but he knew his body wouldn't move fast enough.

In a flash, Misuzu appeared and held the hammer off. Naruto blinked and stared at her. She turned to glare. "Move!" She said under strain. Naruto blinked again an narrowed his eyes, he held the blade up, and it suddenly lit with black fire.

Misuzu's eyes grew wide as she watched the fire, the same attack her father used on her years ago.

Naruto roared, and swung the blade at the hammer. "Getsuga Tenshou!" The attack did its trick and the fat man was sent back about 20 yards from the blast.

Naruto jumped out of the smoke with Misuzu in his arms. His shirt was slightly torn, and as he landed he was panting.

That attack used up a lot of his Chakra. This world seemed to let him control it much better than the outside world, but it still took a great deal of the life force to use it. He set Misuzu down and placed one of his hands to the ground. The Shock and fatigue catching up to him.

He looked back at the fat man to see him charge again. His vision was blurring and he was having trouble just staying up right and conscious. '_Damn... I can't..._' He was about to fall over before he felt red hot energy burn through him.

* * *

_**.::{Mindscape}::.**_

'_**Boy, you test my patience.**_' a dark voice echoed in his head. He blinked once and found himself in his mind, standing in front of a large gate with a paper seal on it, with the kanji for 'Shiki Fuujin' on it.

Two red eyes opened behind the bars and glared down on Naruto. Crimson eyes with black animal like slits pierced his body to his very soul.

"_**You are weak. Even now, standing before this runt... pathetic."**_ it spoke.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Kyuubi..."

Teeth appeared behind the bar and grinned. "_**I shall help you, this once. I will not have a weak prison.**_" Red Chakra came from the ground and surrounded Naruto. Naruto began to scream as it forced its way on and into his body, forming a cloak. When it reached his eyes, his one Blue eye bled to red with a matured Sharingan in it. His scream of pain grew darker, like a howl for blood.

* * *

_**.::{Red Night}::.**_

Misuzu didn't know what was going on. One second Naruto looked about ready to collapse, and the next she feels a dark energy flood her senses. At first, she thought it was the fat man, but he looked just as surprised and was gazing at Naruto. She turned and felt the power spike.

Naruto had a feint red glow about him and it started to _Move..._

Naruto opened his eyes, and Misuzu bit back a gasp. They were Red... not just his Sharingan eye, but his other eye. They both held the Tomoe of the Sharingan at the third level. The cloak covered him and formed 1 tail behind him. In a split second, he vanished, kicking up dust and breaking the ground where he once stood.

He appeared again in front of the fat man, and with his new claws, grabbed his head and threw him... _Hard_.

He flew back into the forest, going back a good half mile... Naruto landed on two legs and one arm, letting out a low growl.

"**Tell me... Where Itachi is...**" There was a feint whistle as his power spiked again, _three times what it was..._

Two more tails grew out behind him, and the Red energy escaped his mouth...

(The rest of the transformation is the same one he went through when he fought Orochimaru before he went 4 tails for the first time, so rather than explain it all, just watch the clip on YouTube.)

Misuzu watched as the ground below Naruto cracked... and blew apart. A full 3 inches of ground now vanished as if it never existed.

Naruto vanished the next instant, in the distance she could see him running through the forest and very high speeds.

Then, there was an explosion and Misuzu was almost blown off her feet. When it stopped, she dashed in the direction it came from...

* * *

_**.::{Minutes Later}::.**_

She arrived to see a very disturbing sight. Naruto stood in the middle of a crater, not far from him was the fat man. But he didn't look anything like he did before.

He was now missing an arm, black smog was pouring from it lightly and vanishing into the air. He had multiple gashes across his body and panting very hard.

Naruto continued to just stand there, on all fours like a fox. Both his eyes still looking like a Sharingan. He twitched and looked ready to pounce on the fat man, but there was a flash and another man was standing before the fat one.

He was around Naruto's height, maybe a little taller. His hair was black and tipped with Red. He wore a long, black cloak and had a bored expression. His eyes held the same power as Naruto's, a Sharingan.

Naruto himself looked surprised and took a step back. "**...Itachi...?**" He spoke in a whisper. The man, now Itachi, narrowed his Sharingan eyes at Naruto and spoke. "Otouto... look at you... You let it take over again..."

Naruto continued to stare. Itachi took a step forward, and vanished. The next moment, he was in front of Naruto, his Sharingan eyes boring into Naruto's. They suddenly morphed into a three sided pinwheel and Naruto's eyes widened again. And before he could do anything, Itachi used a technique.

"Tsukuyomi..." he said in a whisper.

The last Naruto heard before he blacked out was Misuzu screaming his name...

* * *

_**.::{With Misuzu}::.**_

'_What the hell just happened!_' She screamed in her mind as she ran down the crater and up to Naruto's fallen side. When she got withing 5 feet, the man, Itachi, turned to look at her with the same Sharingan then vanished into thin air, the fat man was gone already, haven fallen to his injuries and faded into black smog...

Misuzu turned when she heard a scream from behind them and saw Kakeru and Yuka running up to them. Kakeru being supported slightly by Yuka, his hand held Raikiri and his other one held his eye mask. The eye it was covering was closed as they both walked up to Misuzu and the unconscious Naruto.

"Oi! The hell happened!" Kakeru asked at seeing Naruto's down form. Misuzu shook her head. A stream of tears coming from her eyes and running down her cheeks. "I-i don't know... one minute we're fighting the man... and the next Naruto goes wild with some... dark energy... Then this Itachi guy comes and stops him... I don't know how though..."

She was cut off from further explanation when they all felt a pain somewhere, for Yuka and Misuzu, their whole body, for Naruto and Kakeru, their eyes. Though Naruto was unconscious so the glow from his Sharingan eye was not felt. But unlike last time, everyone blacked out...

* * *

_**.::{Real World – Next Day at School}::.**_

Naruto blinked. "...modern societies study club...?" His eye twitched as he read the sign on the wall. "There's no way in hell I'-"

"Yes... Yes you are." Misuzu interrupted him. Her glare fierce as Naruto lost the will to disagree. Yukiko was jumping around and cheering.

"Everyone welcome to the "Modern Societies Study Club" Hosted by me, Yukiko Hirohara!" She exclaimed with a huge grin.

"Moderns Societies Study is the investigation and research of various phenomena in our modern society. In short, it's a modern version of archeological research desu!" Naruto's eye continued to twitch.

"I've heard that many times!" Misuzu spoke annoyed at hearing it over and over again. Yukiko yelped and jumped between the two girls. "Yeah, finally the "Modern Societies Study Club" has new members! Two Girls and Two Boys."

From the background Naruto called out. "It had previous members?" Witch earned him a book to the face. He flailed his arms around, looking oddly like a bird, and fell back in his chair onto the ground. He let out a groan of pain.

Kakeru stood off to the side, thinking about something. He jumped when Naruto was suddenly next to him whispering in his ear. "Hay, lets ditch thi-WHA!" He fell face first into the window as another book hit the back of his head. He groaned again from the wall as he slid down.

He turned around and found that Yukiko had thrown it, as she had a pile of books next to her. He turned to look back at Naruto but found Yuka in his way. "Kakeru-kun, are you alright?"

He jumped back in surprise, and Yuka continued. "Its not good to fret over things. Besides we're all here."

Kakeru nodded. "Yes, that's true..."

Yukiko smiled brightly again. "I'm so glad to have so many allies!" Yuka turned, smiling as well, but not as bright. "Yukiko-chan, your amazing, aren't you? You've survived the Red Night all by yourself, right?"

Naruto mumbled something as he stood next to Misuzu, who giggled lightly and latched onto his arm.

Yukiko, not hearing Naruto... or just ignoring him, turned to face Yuka and nodded. "Hai!"

"So, do you have some kind of special power?" Yukiko smiled again. "I'm merely a normal girl, you know."

It was from there on that the girls spoke things Naruto didn't bother to pay attention to.

* * *

_**.::{5 minutes later}::.**_

"Fragments..."

Naruto paused from putting the tea he was drinking into his mouth and cast his right eye over to Misuzu. "Eh?"

Misuzu saw everyone looking at her and continued now that she had their attention. "Those Black Knights called us 'Fragments'. What did he mean by 'Fragments'... And how many 'Fragments' are there?"

Yukiko stood from her chair and raised her hand. "Me! I know one! When the Red Night appeared the first time, someone called "The Ally of Justice" helped me."

Naruto blinked. '"_Ally of Justice"? Kind of a corny name..._' He broke from the thought at Misuzu's gasp. "Yukiko-Chan! You've heard of her too!" Naruto almost spit his drink out... well that's the wrong term for it, he did... and it landed on Kakeru. Said boy glared at Naruto, who waved his hand with a nervous look. And the next instant they were wrestling on the ground, and only Yuka seemed to pay attention...

Misuzu and Yukiko continued to talk. "Its not a girl. Its a boy!"

After quickly and calmly stopping Naruto and Kakeru, (Misuzu pulled out her swords and chased them around screaming about how loud they were. The boys quickly apologized after being whacked on the head once each.) Yukiko stood from her chair, as if she had just held a unanimous vote. "Its decided then! The task for today is to search for that guy!" She quickly walked to the door. "Since we have already decided, let us not waste any time! Lets go!"

As she opened the door, she was knocked back by a silver haired man that came running through the door. "Sorry for the Intrusion." Not a moment later, a woman, sounding like the school nurse, ran by screaming for someone. "Takahisa, where are you?" and quickly turned the corner and vanished.

Naruto tilted his head at the man and grinned taking a wiled guess. "I think we found him?" Yukiko seemed to ignore him as she stood and rubbed her head. "Itai... what was so urgent that... You're terrible." Then she pointed at him with her mouth open. "Your that 'Ally of Justice!'"

The boy raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Glasses Girl? Its you again." Yukiko turned around, clearing her throat and spoke to the other four occupants in the room. "Everyone, the Search has ended."

Naruto's eye twitched. "The 'Search' didn't even start! WHA!" He fell backward as another book hit him in the face.

* * *

**That's the end of chapter 4! Hope you guys liked it.**

**Till later,**

**Narora**


	5. The Boy Named Takahisa

**Disclaimer: I do not own 11eyes, Naruto, or any other anime that may take part in this story. If I did... well then this story wouldn't be on Fanfiction would it. ^^ **

_The Sharingan Fragment_

_Chapter 5: The Boy Named Takahisa_

_

* * *

_

_**.::{School Roof}::.**_

Naruto, Misuzu, Yuka, and Kakeru stood on the roof lined up. In front of them, stood Takahisa. The boy had silver hair that reached down to about his mid back, stood at about 5'10'', and was dressed in the standard male uniform. He was looking at them pausing when he saw Kakeru's eye patch, and Naruto's headband. But only for a second, then he just pulled out another handful of fries from his bag and ate it.

"I'm really surprised. There are so many other people that can see the black moon..." He turned to Kakeru and Naruto once again. "Your Satsuki and Kusakabe, right?"

"What is it?" Naruto could tell that Kakeru didn't get a good vibe from this guy. Though he didn't give off any negative feeling to Naruto, must just be Kakeru's nerves working up. Takahisa spoke to Kakeru first. "Your sure you have no abilities?" Kakeru let out a surprised gasp as Takahisa continued. "I'm surprised you survived this far!" he said with a grin. Kakeru grit his teeth. "Nani...?" Takahisa smiled wider, and waved his hand around in defense. "Don't get angry, it was a complement."

Naruto blinked. '_That was a complement?_' Now Naruto could see why he didn't like him... But before he could comment out loud (and most likely start a fight.) Takahisa turned to him. "And you. Do you have one?"

Naruto tilted his head and nodded. "Yeah... why?" Takahisa grinned. "You mind if I see?"

Naruto thought about it. This guy was a potential ally. Should they have to fight in the future, it would be best if he knew about Sharingan... He shrugged and brought his hand up to the black headband on his head. He pulled it off in one swift flick of his wrist and opened it to show Takahisa.

Said boy's eyes grew wider as he saw the red eye. Just like back in the Red Night, it still had its three Tomoe. Though it was a duller shade of red, it still looked active. The fight in the Red Night must have activated it from its dormant state and that allowed Naruto to use it outside of the Red Night for once.

Not to mention he also learned a few more Jutsu from his past through memories. Among them was a few nameless, eye based Genjutsu. And three Ninjutsu: Chidori, Kage Shuriken no Jutsu, Kage Bushin no Jutsu, and Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu.

His Sensei had taught him two of the Genjutsu, and two of the Ninjutsu (Chidori and Kage Shuriken) the third nameless Genjutsu, Kage Bushin and Katon: Goukakyuu had been taught to him by Itachi.

But back to Takahisa, he had taken to getting a closer look at it, and found the Tomoe moving slowly around the pupil.

"What the hell is it?" He asked backing up. Naruto replaced the Headband around the eye, once secure he looked up again. "Sharingan."

Takahisa seemed to leave it at that as he held up his bag. "Want some fries?" He asked with a grin. Naruto shook his head with a smile. Kakeru let out a low 'no'. Still obviously a little sour at the comment from before. Everyone else just calmly declined, except Yukiko.

"I'll have some!" The girl stepped up and grabbed two, and happily ate them. "So, does anyone have information on the Red Night?" Takahisa asked, getting negative results from them. He shrugged. "Well, see you guys later then, I got things to do."

Misuzu let out a startled noise and called for his attention "Wait, Takahisa Tajima-" She was cut off by Yukiko, "Aren't you going to join the Moderns Society Study Club?"

Takahisa waved them off. "Weak dogs join packs. I have no interest in team work." At this, Naruto's visible eye narrowed. '_Where have I... heard that before...?_'

"What if the Red Night comes again?" Misuzu questioned. Takahisa turned with a grin, seeming to expect the question. "Then I'll figure something out by myself." Then turned and closed the door.

Misuzu huffed. "Such a bad-mannered person..." Yukiko shook her head. "No, though he may look like that, he's a real kind person...

* * *

_**.::{Later – Misuzu's Home}::.**_

Outside the house, the sounds of fighting can be heard. Huffs, groans of pain, the whoosh of a sword.

Inside, Misuzu sat bored on the ground as she watched Kakeru swing a bokken wildly at Naruto. The latter dodging with a half lidded eye. He was back in his Shihakusho, but the Headband around his Sharingan... was still in place...

"Kakeru, your too sloppy, its to easy to read your movements." Naruto spoke as he dodged more swings. From the sidelines, Misuzu and Yukiko shouted there agreement. "Your impatience will confuse you even more!" Yukiko added, waving her arms around like she was at a concert.

When Kakeru charged, Naruto narrowed his eyes and sidestepped, and swung his own bokken, smacking away Kakeru's and smacking him on the back of the head, all with his eye closed.

The boy crouched down and held his aching head and tried to ignore the sting in his bruised hand. Naruto sighed and turned to Misuzu who had walked up to them, and stood in front of Kakeru. She narrowed her eyes as well, and spoke calmly. "What is it you are fighting for?"

Kakeru lifted his head to meet her eyes. "That is... So I can protect Yuka." Behind him, Naruto sighed, but everyone seemed to ignore him as Misuzu continued to talk. "Somehow, it sounds sad... Those words alone are not enough to achieve what you want... Your feelings are not transforming into power. Does the sword that you are holding carry your resolution?"

Kakeru blinked. "Resolution?"

Misuzu nodded, "It's your resolution that will enlighten you. However, your thoughts have not reached the stage of enlightenment yet. It's the heart that requires training first, and not the body." She held up the bokken to Kakeru. "Transform your thoughts into power, and don't thing about anything else." as she said this, Kakeru stood and nodded. "Hai!"

Misuzu turned around and walked back to her seat, but stopped to whisper in Naruto's ear. "Don't underestimate him." the Blond Vampire looked down at her with his right eye. "use your Sharingan, it might give him a boost in confidence if you show him your taking him seriously..." Naruto nodded. Misuzu lightly pecked his cheek before sitting down next to Yuka again.

Naruto sighed and reached up for his Headband. Kakeru let out a surprised grunt from his place but said nothing as Naruto took the headband off and threw it aside. He opened his Sharingan eye and everyone watched as it grew a shade darker and began to spin slightly faster.

Kakeru took his stance and felt a cold sweat run down his neck. '_He's using the Sharingan? Does that mean he sees me as an equal? Or... is he pitying me?_' The last thought made him grip the Bokken tighter.

Naruto took his stance. Kakeru watched his every move. '_Transform thoughts into power...' _He stared Naruto down, gazing at the blood red left eye._ 'I want power... In order to protect Yuka...'_ Unknown to him, his right eye glowed a slight gold. Only Naruto's Sharingan was able to ketch it before it vanished.

'_What was... That?_' He thought, though his thoughts didn't project onto his face. A second later, Kakeru gripped is eye in pain. Naruto's Sharingan widened slightly. '_Is his eye... using Chakra?_' True to his suspicions, Kakeru's eye was glowing a slight blue to his Sharingan.

Within a second, Kakeru had screamed Yuka's name and jumped in front of her. When he noticed nothing was happening, he looked up at Naruto to find him halfway across the room, Bokken in position to strike something. He was blinking and seemed to be deep in thought.

'_N-Nani? I was about to attack Yuka to test him, but he saw it before I was able to get there? What kind of eye is he hiding under there? Sharingan?'_ He mused to himself. All the while, the others were talking. He shot Misuzu a glance, and she looked back, just as confused.

* * *

_**.::{The Next Day}::.**_

"Misuzu... what do you think happened yesterday?" Naruto asked her as they walked from her house. His bag was slung over his shoulder, and his other hand was in his pocket. He wore his School uniform with his Trench coat over it, his Headband was back into place over his Sharingan eye.

From the edge of his vision, he caught Misuzu shaking her head. "I don't know... Kakeru seemed to know an attack was being launched at Yuka and got there to protect her... Were you planing to attack her?" She asked, the last part with her head turned to him.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah. I was gonna test his resolution to fight, but he was able to see through the attack before I could attack. It was like he had a Sharingan behind that patch of his. But that would be impossible. My side of the Kusakabe Clan died out years ago by Itachi-Nii-san's hands... And to be able to see my attack like that... it would take nothing short of the Mangekyou Sharingan." He had explained what his eye was to her a little after he had remembered. Explained what it did, its forms, and his clan/family, and how they had died. And speaking of explaining, he had also told her about his secret. The Kyuubi no Kitsune was sealed away in him and she seemed ok with the fact. She already had a Vampire Boyfriend, so it wasn't to much of a shock now to hear these things...

Misuzu sighed. "Its not. I've seen his eye, its yellow, not red, and it looks nothing like your Sharingan." She explained. Naruto sighed as well, scratching the back of his head. "I'll have to take a look at it. When I watched it during the fight yesterday, it was alight with Chakra..."

Misuzu paused lightly in her steps, "Kakeru can use Chakra?" She was perplexed. She'd always thought that only Naruto's side of the Kusakabe clan could use the strange energy. She never gave it thought on if other people could use it.

Naruto glanced over and nodded. "Yeah. Everything has Chakra, its just most of the time, its too little to do anything with it. Its the same for you and Yuka. You both have it, but your both too old to use it now. The Chakra coils in your body are too set in stone, there's only enough being produced for you to live." He said the last part slightly sad. He was looking forward to training Misuzu in his Clan's arts, but it turns out that with one glance with his Sharingan, her coils were stuck, not getting any bigger or smaller...

Misuzu sighed, she too had hoped that she was able to use the power, but alas, not everything in the world is fair.

They resumed walking to the school. The rest of the way there was uneventful, the only thing that was even slightly exiting was the kiss they shared before they were in sight of the school and put up their 'Brother and Sister' act again.

But just as they were about to go on, Naruto turned and heard footsteps from behind him and saw Kakeru and Yuka. It only took a moment for them to see both Naruto and Misuzu and wave them over.

As they reached the pair, they noticed a group of three walking up to them also. A pink haired girl in the same uniform as Yuka and Misuzu, a orange haired boy that just screamed 'Kill Me!' from how stupid he looked... and the silver haired girl from the other day that was staring at Naruto.

The girl seemed to give directions to the stupid boy who fallowed them, and promptly ran face first into a poll around a corner. The silver haired girl said something in Latin that Naruto couldn't ketch and started to walk. She stopped next to Naruto and caught Naruto's mismatched eyes with her red ones. She held up her bored look for a moment then turned and walked away further down the street.

"He's such an idiot, ne?" The pink haired girl stated/asked as she turned to them. Kakeru and Yuka sweatdropped, Misuzu looked slightly bored, and Naruto only caught half that sentence as he turned around from watching the poll that was _still_ shaking from when the idiot hit it. As he turned back and caught the pink haired girl's eyes, said girl turned slightly red in the face as she admired him.

Misuzu noticed, let out a slight growl from the back of her neck, and latched onto Naruto's arm tightly, clearly stating her territory over the blond vampire. The pink haired girl turned redder, this time out of embarrassment and laughed nervously. They all failed to notice that the silver haired girl was eavesdropping in on their conversation.

* * *

_**.::Later That Day – End of School Hours::.**_

"Kusakabe-Sempai!" Kakeru yelled as he jogged to ketch up with the red haired girl as she walked down the hallways. She turned to him and nodded slightly in a greeting. "Yuka left a bit early." Kakeru continued, worry in his voice.

Misuzu waited until he didn't speak again before asking the question on her mind. "Kakeru-kun, About yesterday's training..."

Kakeru blinked once. "Hai?"

Misuzu looked down at the ground, trying to muster up the words to ask him, but gave up. "No, never mind."

As they reached the club room they opened it to find an amused looking Naruto as he... watched Yukiko molest Yuka? Misuzu tilted her head and saw him trying to hold back the laughter that threatened to escape his throat. Every time a giggle escaped, he would pretend he coughed and try to keep as straight a face as he could... he wasn't doing very well.

Kakeru was bright red. "Y-Yuka?"

Misuzu looked back at them and turned a slight red. Then her mind began to wander as she thought about Naruto doing the same to her. Slowly kissing her face and neck as he reached under her shirt and lightly rubbed her breasts, then slowly taking it off and kissing down the length of her body unti-

She shook her head wildly to get the image out of her head, and tried hard to fight down the blush on her face and hide the nosebleed she had. Naruto didn't seem to notice, and neither did the others.

Naruto couldn't take it anymore. Sure he was a nice guy, and would probably have helped the poor girl getting groped, but it had been pretty dull around lately and he hadn't laughed in a wile. So after watching Yukiko trick Yuka into letting her, he tried as hard as he could not to laugh. But it was just too much now. "BUAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He fell on the ground, clutching the sides of his stomach to try and stop his gut from busting as he laughed.

After he was done he stood again, letting out chuckles every now and then and wiping away imaginary tears as he listened to them.

"Hello, everyone!" Yukiko exclaimed happily, still sexually assaulting Yuka. "We're in the middle of club activities right now!"

Naruto snorted. "Is molestation a club activity?" He never stood a chance as a book flew into his face and he slid along the floor, landing between Kakeru and Misuzu with anime swirly eyes.

"C-Club activities...?" Kakeru spoke up as he watched the sight. Yukiko nodded and Kakeru noticed a new plank on the wall next to the Club banner, reading "Give up all the wishes, One who likes Yukiko Hirohara."

"Hai! Ne, why does Yuka have such big breasts despite her small body?" Yukiko asked like an everyday thing. By now, Naruto had sat up and regained his composure as he watched slightly amused.

Yuka was obviously embarrassed. "Stop it, Yukiko-chan!" The blond haired girl ignored her. "Their not sagging, nor are they erect! Without any push-up bra, this is a modern miracle!" she all but screamed.

Misuzu sighed and brought her hand up to her face, closing her eyes. "Can she do that on sacred school ground?"

Naruto shrugged. "No idea, but it does give a good laugh." He said with a fox like smile. Kakeru made a half-assed attempt to stop Yukiko, but the only thing he did was lift his hand in the air half way.

Then the great pressure of the Red Night settled on them, along with the infamous great pain that came with it.

Naruto grunted, holding a hand to his Sharingan as it morphed through levels again, He fell to one knee as he glanced around through the pain. Everyone was either already unconscious from the pain, or groaning and moaning from it as they fell to the ground on either their knees (Misuzu, Kakeru and Naruto) or fell completely on the ground, but was still conscious (Yukiko). His vision seemed to crack and shatter like glass before he too blacked out...

* * *

_**.::Red Night::.**_

The group ran, Naruto now with his Sharingan uncovered and glaring. Yukiko spared him a glance before she turned away. An explosion caught their attention as they turned to smoke rising in the distance. "What's that?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes, and forced his Vampirism to take over. Everyone noted the changes to his appearance, this time he seemed to grow an inch taller as his hair turned silver and his other eye bled red and slit itself.

"Takahisa..." He said, and everyone seemed to understand. They all turned around, Naruto deactivating his Vampirism, and watched a black ball hit the ground with a large explosion of dust. It quickly cleared away and showed a Black Knight, the one that had chased Kakeru and Yuka the first time around.

Naruto took a step forward, instantly pulling Sendou no Hikari from his black cloak. "Black Knight." He acknowledged.

It ignored him. "Fragments and friend, You won't be so lucky today." Misuzu stepped forward, and demanded who he was, the thing smirked... if it could. "I have nothing to say to sinners who will eventually turn to dust."

Naruto charged forward the next instant. "SCUM!" He yelled as he made a lightning fast slash, actually grazing the Black Knight and making him jump onto a nearby car holding the cut on his shoulder. "You insolent whelp!" It yelled at him and shot off the car.

Naruto blocked the thing's claws as it tried to cut his Sharingan out. He glared at it before he shoved it off and stuck his sword in the ground. He quickly made a few handseals before he breathed in deeply and blew out a torrent of fire. '_Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!_' He yelled in his mind as it flew toward the Black Knight. It seamed surprised but was able to dodge the attack, escaping with only a singed piece of his clothing. It landed on another car and watched Naruto's next move.

Said blond vampire drew his sword from the ground again and with speed only matched by Itachi himself, vanished from sight. While the Black Knight had vanished, Naruto had done a quick Jutsu the Kyuubi had taught him a while back to release the gravity seals on his body (ones that he didn't even knew existed until he got he memory back,) and released the 4x extra gravity on his body.

The Black Knight was caught off guard and suffered from a long diagonal cut on his back from Naruto's blade.

He jumped away once more, landing behind the group of 'Fragments' as he panted, waiting for his injuries to heal. "Damn those eyes! I hate your clan so much!" He screamed. Naruto narrowed his eyes again and walked back up to the group of 4 he had left.

Misuzu growled and took a stance, and pulled Kanagiri Nagamitsu from the seal on her hand and waited. The Black Knight charged forward and swung at her with its good arm, forcing her to block the attack. he pulled back and continued to attack her, she grunted after every block, but was spared more of the onslaught when both Kakeru and Naruto came and tried to run the Black Knight through the heart, forcing it to back flip away.

Kakeru growled. "He's fast."

It jumped forward and tried to strike Naruto with a downward punch. Naruto brought up his blade in time to block it, but was strained as a large crater formed below him and the Black Knight.

Misuzu Ducked to the ground to dodge the derbies that came her way, and she saw Kakeru do the same with Yuka.

Naruto grunted and grinned, but it was unseen by the Black Knight. What it _did_ see, was Naruto's hair turn silver before he was suddenly sent flying backwards from a _very_ powerful kick in his stomach. He glanced back to Naruto and froze at the sight of both of his red eyes.

It regained his balance, but was unable to dodge the swing that came from the, now very pissed off super vampire boy. It was able to stop it, but was surprised as it felt a crater form below him, about the same size of the one it had made only seconds ago. It let out a loud grunt as Naruto pushed extra hard, making the crater grow once again, now slightly bigger than it's own. It saw an opening and pushed the Vampire off him and watched it land a few meters from him.

"Naruto's pushing him back?" Kakeru asked as all but Misuzu watched the power that Naruto displayed with his Vampiric powers.

Naruto was about to charge again, when he felt his transformation revert and he fell to his knees in exhaustion, the blood he had absorbed completely spent.

The Black Knight took advantage of this weakness and charged forward, intent on ending one of the last Sharingan users. Naruto grunted and pushed himself back, having just enough energy to get closer to the group. Misuzu caught a glance he sent her way, telling her that he was spent.

She growled and jumped forward and tried to fend off the Black Knight, but cried out when it began pushing her back. She tried an upward slash, but watched as the Black Knight dodged it effortlessly and then continued its assault. Misuzu grunted with each hit she blocked, and almost let out a scream of frustration when the Black Knight dodged her 6th attempt to cut it in half. It was obviously much stronger physically than her and much faster too, much higher than her level of speed.

Back with the group, Naruto grunted. He was all out of blood, thus, all out of power, and it wouldn't becoming back soon. He thought that using his Vampiric powers in a fight would last longer than a few seconds, but it seemed like it relied on his control as well.

He was helpless as he watched his girlfriend get beat into submission by the Black Knight, and was about to stand up and fight again, when a hand was placed on his shoulder. He looked up to find Yukiko shaking her head, then smiling at him. She walked forward and waved back at them. "I'll be right back!" He exclaimed as she pulled the glasses off her face, then her whole aura seemed to change. The once cute and innocent ('_heh ya, innocent enough to molest Yuka in the club room.'_ Naruto had thought as he took that part back.) girl changed into a... what felt like bloodthirsty killer.

He watched for a bit as she charged forward and began fighting with Misuzu, both of them matching the Dark Knight in a fight. He grunted loudly as the Vampire's equivalent of Dehydration caught up to him and he began to see double vision. Before he could pass out, his head was turned to the side and pushed toward Yuka's neck.

He blinked, utterly confused before glancing at the girl. She gave a shy smile, one that was only meant for helping out a friend. Naruto blinked more before he smiled lightly and turned back, he opened his mouth, his fangs growing a centimeter or two longer, and sunk them into her neck. It was only a moment later before he pulled back and noticed that his vision was normal again and he stood up, helping the girl up as well.

Kakeru watched the exchange, slightly angered at his friend, but when Yuka had told him of the idea of gaining the upper hand again in the fight, he was unable to stop the girl. And he wasn't so stupid to think that she was abandoning him, and he trusted his friends with his life. So, in other words, he didn't hold it against Naruto for drinking.

Naruto turned to the fight again, drew Sendou no Hikari from his cloak once more, and jumped into the Frey. He was able to block a punch that was aimed at Yukiko, despite the crater that formed under him, he turned back to Yukiko who, despite her second personality, nodded thanks at him and jumped away, allowing Naruto to push the attack to the side and regroup with the two girls some distance away from the Black Knight.

Misuzu glanced at him then back to the Black Knight. "Your fighting already?" She asked quietly. Naruto nodded. "Yeah, lets just say that Yuka donated some blood." Misuzu smiled lightly at the hidden meaning, making a mental note to thank the girl later.

Yukiko glanced at Naruto, catching the vampire's eye and they both instantly understood what the other was going to do. Naruto made a quick seal, releasing his weights again, having somehow activated them when all his power left him. Must have been a fail safe in the seal or something...

They both vanished from sight with inhuman speed and attacked the Black Knight from every direction. After a few seconds of this, Naruto appeared some distance away with his sword stuck in the ground again. He made a few quick seals, about four or five, and asked for time. This next technique would take time to charge up.

Misuzu and Yukiko tried their hardest to keep the Black Knight from Naruto, diverting his attention by attacking rapidly. It was only a few seconds later (Because we all know that a few seconds can change the tide of a battle drastic.) the sound of Birds chirping hit their ears.

They all turned back to Naruto to find him with a ball of pure electricity in his right hand. His cloak, clothing, and hair being flopped around from the Chakra that was rolling off the attack in waves.

This attack had been taught to him by a man named Hatake, Kakashi, back before Itachi had killed the Clan. He, along with his Otouto, Sasuke, had learned the attack. The attack formed lightning in the hands of the user and required a very large amount of speed to use. Yet another technique he had remembered from his memories.

Naruto charged forward, his speed unmatched as he seemed to drag the lightning in his hand as if it weighed a ton. And it certainly had the effect, for in its wake it left a crevasse about half a foot deep.

Though He and Sasuke had learned the attack at the same time, there was one drastic difference between them...

Sasuke's attack was used to pierce through something, like a sword or the like.

Naruto's...

It _exploded like a freaking cannon_.

"Chidori_(One Thousand Birds)_!" Naruto yelled as he thrust the attack at the Dark Knight. It was fortunate enough, and so where Misuzu and Yukiko, to jump away from the attack, but were almost blown away from the explosion that fallowed. It blew outward from the thrust point, creating a large wind and tearing up the pavement in front of the explosion as it slowly widened when it got further.

The Dark Knight landed weary of the boy's power now. He didn't notice that Yukiko had jumped on his head until he felt her stab his head with her two trench knives. She jumped off him and was about to cut him in half, until some huge spear like object stabbed through her back and out her stomach. Wall she was in the air. It retracted and let her fall. The Dark Knight kicked her limp body away as it landed on the ground, it rolled to show that her eye's were wide and her face was frozen in shock.

Naruto grit his teeth and turned to find out where the spear had come from. He was answered as another, new Black Knight landed next to the old one. "Ira..."

The other Black Knight, Ira, nodded at her. "Invidia." The new Black Knight, Invidia, turned to the four remaining kids. "I though Ira could handle the fragments, but... you should all just die." Invidia lifted the whip-like spear in her hand and prepared to attack but paused when a new voice appeared. "Hold it right there!"

They all turned to see Takahisa standing on the roof with a huge grin on his face. "The Ally of Justice has arrived! Its show time." He lifted his hand and formed a small fireball. He lifted his hand above his head, palm facing up and the fire grew to twice the size of a basketball before he threw it at the Dark Knights below. It hit them directly and began to burn them, their wails of pain could be heard a mile away. Invidia screamed about her face being ruined and threw the whip-like spear at Takahisa. The boy was able to move away as it hit the roof below him.

Then Naruto felt something familiar. The Red Night was ending...

Just as it was about to, He sensed something new. He looked all around, searching for it just before his vision shattered like glass again, he spotted a figure standing on a roof far away. He could only see a silhouette but just seeing the hair let him know who it was.

"Sasuke..." Then, he passed out as the Red Night ended.

* * *

_**.::Real World::.**_

Naruto Blinked as he found himself leaning on a tree. He would have listened to the short conversation, but he was busy with his own thinking at the moment.

'_Sasuke? Was that really... him? What was he doing in the Red Night?_' He pondered those two questions but broke out of it when he heard Yuka scream. He looked up and saw the presumed dead Yukiko crawling back to her feet. He watched the hole in her stomach until it was completely healed up.

'_R-regeneration?_' Was his only thought as he watched his own wounds he had sustained heal up. Unfortunately, that didn't go unnoticed by the other three as they watched both Yukiko and Naruto heal at fast paces. Though Naruto didn't have a life threatening wound like Yukiko, he did have quite a few scratches and a burnt arm from his Chidori beforehand. They watched as the skin grew back over the hand slowly returning it to normal. The cuts on his body let out small amounts of steam as they closed.

Yukiko was the first to stand as she glared at Misuzu, Kakeru, and Yuka with cold eyes. Misuzu took a stance with her Kanagiri Nagamitsu, expecting an attack, but Yukiko simply took her glasses back out and placed them on her face again. As she did, her whole aura once again changed, now back to a warm, welcoming one. She smiled gently. "I sure made a mess, huh!"

Naruto stood and walked over to them, though his wounds did heal, he still had a bit of Chakra exhaustion as he slowly walked over, placing Sendou no Hikari back into his cloak. "So that happens when you take your glasses off?" He asked as he made it over to them, his Chakra Exhaustion making it hard for his body to move. He almost fell but caught himself before then and promptly fell on his rear end in the grass, panting lightly with sweat over his body.

Misuzu knelt down next to him to check him over, but ceased the action when he stated it was only Chakra Exhaustion and he would be fine after a good nights rest. He looked back up at Yukiko who was still smiling. "Hai!" She answered his question soon after.

Misuzu spoke next. "A Split personality?" Kakeru looked down at her stomach wound... or where it was and gasped. "Its healed!"

Yukiko nodded. "Hai! I have the ability of regeneration, I cannot die!" She lifted her arm and showed a gash on it to prove her point and it instantly healed up.

Naruto huffed, gaining their attention. "You can die. If your hit in the right spot that is." He said. "While I have the ability to, due to a certain condition I wont speak about, I find that if one of my organs are destroyed, it won't come back. In other words, if my heart was destroyed, or anything else, it would stay destroyed, and I'd eventually die from it."

Yukiko seemed to accept his logic and turned around. "I was born in a place called Doresvenia-"

"No."

Yukiko blinked and turned back to Kakeru who stood next to Yuka. "Its alright, Yukiko..." Naruto, Misuzu and Yuka nodded at her one by one.

Yukiko smiled slightly. "In all, five people have accepted me. You four and..." she trailed off. She turned back around. "Thank you, Yuka-chan, Kakeru-Sempai, Misuzu-Sempai, Naruto-Sempai, and..." she turned to her right and saw Takahisa walking off. She raised her hand and waved at him. "Takahisa-Sempai! I'll be waiting for you at the club!"

Takahisa didn't seem to hear her, but behind his back, he grinned lightly.

* * *

(A/N: I was gonna end it here, but I decided to be nice.)

* * *

_**.::Two Days Later::.**_

Naruto sighed as he laid on the roof of the School. It had been two days sense the last Red Night and things were almost back to normal. _Almost_, Yukiko seemed even more annoying than normal, but Naruto kept his mouth shut, fearing the girl's power with books.

He had thought long and hard on that. How did such a small, cute girl like her, know how to throw books _that_ hard!

He closed his eyes and sighed. He unintentionally fell asleep, taking a small nap. He woke up a hour later when he felt something settle on his lap. He cracked his right eye open and saw Misuzu sitting there, a smile on her face as she watched him. He yawned and closed the eye again, not ready to wake up.

Misuzu's eye twitched and she lifted a hand to swat him, but she thought about it for a second and yawned herself. She slid of his lap, and lay down next to him. She felt his arm wrap around her and pull her closer as she closed her eyes and laid her head on his shoulder and dosed off herself.

It was a few hours later, the end of school, when Kakeru and Yuka came across the sight of the couple sleeping together on the roof. They wisely decided to leave them alone and stayed on the other side of the roof until they woke.

Kakeru yawned. "it's been a long few days, ne?" He asked Yuka as he watched the people below leave the school. Yuka nodded her agreement.

They all failed to notice the Sharingan eyes glaring at them from a few houses away...

* * *

**Well, that's it folks! Chapter 5 is up and running!**


	6. And So It Continues

**Disclaimer: I do not own 11eyes, Naruto, or any other anime that may take part in this story. If I did... well then this story wouldn't be on Fanfiction would it. ^^ **

_The Sharingan Fragment_

_Chapter 6: And So It Continues_

Naruto let out a small smile as he watched Kakeru practice with a bokken. They were both out behind the school, the former leaning on a tree with his arms crossed and a slight look of amusement on his face as he watched the other teen practice.

'_He has the heart. That's for damned sure..._' He thought, watching the look of pure concentration on Kakeru's face. He was about to tell him that he should rest for the day when that pink haired girl from a few days ago came running in.

"Kakeru-Kun! It's terrible, Yuka has..." Was the only thing Kakeru needed to hear before he was off running toward the nurses office. Naruto blinked, then it finally registered in his head and he took off as well.

_**.::Nurses Office::.**_

"Amnesia?" Kakeru's voice came through the Nurses Office door. Naruto was leaning up against the wall listening in on the conversation, being sure to stay hidden.

"Hai." the Nurse, Naruto couldn't remember her name, replied. "Its just Amnesia."

"Gomen, I said I'm fine, but Kaori-chan..." Yuka's voice started up then trialled off.

"I heard you feinted during class."

Naruto's head lifted slightly from staring at the ground to staring at the wall. '_Feinted?_'

"Hai, but it's nothing serious. I'll be fine after taking a nap. Moreover, I'm worried about you..." Yuka's voice once again faded out. That girl really needed to work on her confidence problems...

"I'm alright."

"The Sketchbook..." Naruto heard Kakeru let out a gasp and had to stop himself from asking what it was out loud. '_Sketchbook? The hell were they doing?_'

"We'll figure out what it means later. There's no use fretting over it now." Though his voice was calm, Naruto could detect a slight amount of worry in it. "You're not worrying?" Yuka asked, the same elements in her voice.

"No."

Naruto sighed, and pushed off the wall and began walking away. '_Sketchbook... Sketchbook...what would that have to do with anything?_' he let out yet another sigh and paused by a window, looking out at a tree that had multiple cut marks on it.

"What the- Agh!" He began to ask before falling to one knee, clutching his head in his hands...

_**.::Flashback/Memory::.**_

_A young Naruto stood in front of a fairly large tree with awe. He turned his head toward his left. Next to him, at another tree, was a Young Sasuke also staring at the large tree in awe, and three other men. The Black haired man from the first Sharingan memory, Naruto's older brother Itachi, and a new silver haired man._

"_Mizuro-Sensei, what's tree walking?" Young Naruto's voice asked, directed at the black haired man. The man, Mizuro, gave a small smile. "It's a Chakra Control exorcize. It will help you to gather and reduce the amount of Chakra you waist when you use a Jutsu."_

_Young Naruto tilted his head to the side in confusion, a cute site for a boy of 8 years. Mizuro chuckled lightly before speaking again to his confusion. "I'll just let Kakashi-Sempai show you." He said motioning toward the Silver haired man. He wore black, ANBU pants (not that Naruto knew what it was) and a gray undershirt. Over the shirt was a green vest with many pockets that looked almost stuffed with items. In his gloved hand was a little orange book with the words "Icha Icha" on the cover. His hair was gravity defining and pointed up toward his right, over his left eye was a headband that covered the man's own Sharingan eye._

_The man's eye turned into an upside down U, as if to show he was smiling and put his book back into his kunai/Shuriken pocket. "First, before I start on the training. You do know what Chakra is right?" To this, he got a nod from both boys in front of him. "Good, well this training exorcize will not only help you to control the attack, but it will also increase your Chakra Pools. What you need to do, is concentrate your Chakra to your feet in a set amount constantly to be able to stick to them. By doing this, your control will increase greatly, and attacks that you might have only been able to do three or four times a day, might double and allow you to use them more."_

_Naruto's eyes seemed to light up with joy and excitement as he turned toward the tree. And before anyone could stop him, he ran straight at it, placed his foot on it... and promptly fell on the back of his head._

"_ITAIIIIIII!"_

_This act sent little Sasuke into a fit of child like giggles as he held his stomach and bent over at the waist. Itachi just chuckled lightly. Kakashi had an amused look on his face... well if you could see it, the only change was the position of his eye, which had gone back to its upside down U state._

_Naruto got up, growled and tried again, and got almost the same result, this time managing two steps. Now Itachi laughed harder, and Sasuke was rolling on the ground._

_Naruto was just about to try again until Kakashi stopped him from embarrassing himself more. "now now, let me finish talking. Using to much Chakra will cause the tree to repel you, use to little Chakra and you wont stick to the tree. Watch." Kakashi walked up to Naruto's tree and placed a foot on it, then another, and another, and pretty soon, he was hanging upside down from a tree branch._

"_Now you try." he pulled out a kunai and threw it at Naruto's and Sasuke's feet. "Use those to mark your progress as you run up..."_

_**.::Flashback/Memory End::.**_

Naruto once again found himself in the school hallways. Luckily, it was the middle of 4th period, so no one saw him kneeling on the ground in pain. He stood up, abet a little shaky, and looked around himself. He turned back to the tree to find it still scratched.

"Another memory..." He looked toward the wall and thought for a second. He stepped away from the window, and stood in front of the wall. He checked around himself once again, making sure no one was around, then brought his hands up in a Ram seal. After a few moments of gathering the Chakra to the soles of his feet again, he placed a foot on the wall, and was half-surprised that it stuck. He pulled his other foot up and placed it on the wall too, it stuck.

He grinned, his control had once again gone up. No doubt he'd be able to use his more powerful Jutsu more times than a few now.

_**.::Later That Day::.**_

Naruto sighed as he watched Kakeru look at the empty seat next to him for the umpteenth time that period. This was the only period he had with Kakeru, seeing as he had joined the school, so he was forced to take a few second year classes as well so they could see where he was in academic standards.

"Kakeru." He whispered, catching his attention and making him turn back. "She'll be fine, she just needs some rest and I'm sure she'll be back to normal."

Kakeru blinked before he realized that Naruto had eavesdropped in on his and Yuka's conversation. Before he could yell and make a scene, Naruto waved him off and said sorry.

_**.::Later – Nurses Office::.**_

Kakeru and Naruto both stood in the office now. The latter saying he'll come in instead of just listening.

"Are you sure your alright?" Kakeru asked the girl. She was currently sitting on the bed, fixing the bow she had on her uniform before she left. Yuka nodded with an honest smile. "Hai, I'm fine now."

"Minase..." The Doctor, Saiko, asked. "Hai?" The girl questioned.

"You said you were lacking sleep. Why is it?" Yuka opened her mouth to answer, then looked back down at the bed. Naruto's eyes narrowed. '_Red Night...?_'

Saiko waited for a couple seconds, before she turned away with a small smile on her face. "Well, It's okay. After all you _are_ in the prime of your youth. However, not having enough sleep isn't good for you."

Yuka nodded, and hopped off the bed. "Okay." Saiko turned away slightly and continued. "you know, if you're unable to sleep again, try asking someone to sing you a lullaby."

Yuka tilted her head cutely. "A lullaby?"

Saiko ignored her and turned around to face them. "Right, Satsuki?"

Naruto let out a snort as Kakeru gave a surprised face. "M-me!" Saiko nodded. "Even singing over the phone will do."

Naruto thought he heard Kakeru take a gulp. "B-But me... singing a lullaby is somehow-"

"It may seem weird at first..." Saiko started, cutting him off. "But you'll get used to it." She raised a finger to neck level and waved it around with a superior look. "It was the same for me."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and spoke, though it looked as if they had forgot he was there. "You? Sing lullabies?" he almost chuckled again, if it weren't for the annoyed glare she sent his way.

"Is that strange?" She asked with crossed arms. Kakeru saved him by asking his next question. "Whom did you sing to?"

Saiko's face softened. "'whom' you ask? For my kid at home."

Kakeru and Yuka looked surprised, Naruto looked bored. "Your kid at home?" Kakeru asked rather loudly, Yuka spoke after him. "You have a kid?"

Saiko looked amused and nodded. "You three have met him already. In fact, he's that 'not so cute' delinquent."

Kakeru, Yuka, and even Naruto looked slightly surprised at this. "Why do you look so surprised?" Saiko asked with another raised eyebrow. Then she smiled lightly again. "Ah, is it because we don't get along well?"

Kakeru and Yuka nodded twice at the same time, though both didn't seem to notice the action of the other. Naruto just took a seat on the bed Yuka was on and half-listened.

"It's just natural. After all, he's not my biological son." Saiko began, then she turned slightly pink in the cheeks. "Actually, you could say I adopted him."

"Adopted?" Kakeru asked. Saiko nodded. "Long ago, I was...quite a stubborn motorbike fan." She seemed to have a flashback, but Naruto chose to ignore it in favor of another memory assaulting his head.

_**.::Flashback/Memory::.**_

_A Young Naruto stood in a stone room. On the walls walls were kanji of all kinds. There wasn't an inch of the room that wasn't covered in them. But with him in the room were two other people._

_And he didn't look as he normally did in his other memories. In this one, his left eye was still blue, but his clothing was the same._

_One of the other people was his future Sensei, Mizuro. In his hands were two different things. In his right was a vile of what looked like blood. Another was a jar of some sort, but it was covered with black cloth._

_The third was an old man. He was probably in his fifties or sixties. He had the kind of smile on his face that said he was a kind old man, but had a hint of sadness and seriousness in it._

"_Now." The man spoke, "Naruto-Kun. You have chosen to except the ways of our clan, and agreed to be adopted into the highest clan we have in this branch of the Kusakabe."_

_Young Naruto nodded and the old man continued. "You have mastered our hand to hand combat, and learned a few of our Jutsu in no time at all, but there is a process you must go through to become one of our clan members fully."_

_Naruto tilted his head, unable to understand. This time, Mizuro spoke. "You will have the blood of our clan put in your veins, and one of the clan's eyes."_

_Naruto blinked at the last part, The blood he could understand, his teachers had said that he would become much more powerful if he obtained the blood of the clan. But the eye was new._

"_The eye," Mizuro started again, "Is called the Sharingan. You might have seen Itachi show his to you, or seen other clan members spar with them." He lifted the black cloth, to show the famed eye of the clan. It floated in a green liquid of some sort. It's iris was blood red, and it held one black comma like mark in it, that looked like it spun around the black pupil. (Tomoe)_

_He tried to repress the urge to throw up, but failed and ran behind a pillar in the room and promptly threw up at the sight of the eye._

_When he came back he bowed deeply to them. "Gomen na-sai..."_

_The old man waved it off. "Naruto, As warriors, do you think its a good thing to have emotions?"_

_Naruto looked up, completely caught off by the questioned, having expected to be reprimanded. "Umm... A warrior should never show emotions, as it can be a weakness..." He stated, quoting one of his many past Senseis._

_The old man nodded. "Well Naruto. My belief is that emotion is a warriors greatest weapon." He spoke, confusing Naruto. "You see, when a warrior has emotion. He can learn to love. Be it with friends, family, or the significant other. When he learns to love, he learns to protect. And a warrior is his strongest, when he fights to protect something he loves."_

_Naruto stood their, a look of confusion and awe on his face. He looked to the ground, having never thought of it like that. "If I learn to love... I'll be strong...?" He questioned, getting a nod from the old man and Mizuro._

"_Hai. Now we've wasted enough time, lets begin so it can be over with quicker." The man spoke. Naruto nodded, determined. And as he lay down and is prepared to be put to sleep and begin the operation, he promises himself to find something worth loving, to protect._

_**.::End Flashback/Memory::.**_

As Naruto came back from his half coma, he was revealed to see that no one noticed he had blacked out for a moment. He went over the memory again. _'Love..._' He narrowed his eyes and looked at his hand, putting it in front of his face. '_Is that why... you changed... because I wanted to protect them..._' he mentally questioned his Sharingan eye. His, now that he knew, foreign to his body, Sharingan.

"In any case, I was too young back then... Now I regret taking up that burden." She walked away and Yuka spoke under her breath. "Stray child... He's similar to us, who grew up in an orphanage." She stated the last part, turning to Kakeru, who grunted, half in confusion, and half in agreement.

Saiko walked up to the window and put her hand against it, looking out. "I see... You guys also..." She paused, seeing him outside eating Ramen.

"Then we'll be going." Kakeru spoke, gaining her attention. She closed the curtains and turned, smiling at Yuka. "You must get him to sing you a lullaby." The girl grinned and agreed, causing Kakeru to blush and call out her name. Naruto snorted again.

_**.::Later – Hallway::.**_

Naruto walked behind Kakeru and Yuka, going over his memory that he had obtained. As he walked, he looked out the window, to see the silver haired girl from before looking at them. He watched for a few moments, before turning away as she vanished from view.

"Kusakabe-sempai!" He heard Kakeru yell and looked up from the ground again, his eyes softening. '_...Protect..._' He thought.

Kakeru ran forward, prompting Yuka to follow, but Naruto calmly walked over, hands in his pockets.

"I'm in your care after school too." Kakeru stated. Naruto just listened. "The art of the sword I assume." Misuzu stated. "Before that I'll introduce you to someone today."

"Someone... oh, you mentioned that before..."

"Hai, it seems she's finally free to meet you. Kakeru-Kun, lets leave the sword practice till after the meeting." She walked past them, and as she passed Naruto, gave him a peck on the cheek, gaining a slight blush from him, but one had to concentrate hard to see it. Unfortunately, Misuzu did see it and let a small smirk grace her lips.

"I'll see you guys after the school at the modernology club." She stated and walked on down the corridor.

_**.::Later -Club Room::.**_

As Naruto, Kakeru, and Yuka walked in, Yukiko waved rapidly at them, once again causing Naruto to remember how he used to act in his past.

"Hello! You must have had a tough day." She stated. Naruto tuned out the rest and he chose to lean on the wall near the window, but closer to the table.

He listened again when he heard Kakeru shout "Wait!" He looked between Kakeru and Takahisa. He again turned to the door when it opened, showing Misuzu.

"Sorry I'm late." She spoke. "What happened." She questioned, eyebrow raised. Naruto shrugged when she sent him a glance.

"Nothing." Takahisa stated, sitting down again. Kakeru growled, but Misuzu began to speak.

"Everyone, allow me to do the introductions." She started. "This is Tatchibana Kukuri." She stepped aside, and let a black haired girl, dressed in the same school uniform, step in and smile. Naruto heard Kakeru gasp and saw him with his mouth open and one eye wide.

Naruto felt something in the air and started to look for it, eyes moving back and forth. Eventually they landed on Kukuri. His right eye narrowed as his hand reached up to his covered Sharingan eye.

"K-Kukuri!" Yuka yelled, in the same state as Kakeru. "N-Nee-san..." Kakeru spoke, gaining everyone's attention.

It was at this point, Naruto had removed the cloth from his Sharingan eye, it now hung around his neck, and he looked directly at Kukuri. Misuzu noticed this and looked in his direction, but he was preoccupied. He closed his Right eye to get a better view through his left, but nothing changed. She looked like a normal human.

'_But... He called her Nee-san, and he's an orphan right, so there has to be something different..._' He thought to himself, and pushed more Chakra to his eye, causing the tomoe to spin. Still nothing changed. He pushed even more to it, the tomoe spun faster. Still nothing.

He let out a soft growl, and pushed as much Chakra to his eye as he could. He didn't notice it starting to morph. It's three tomoe coming together and starting to form a tree bladed Shuriken, but it stopped suddenly and receded when he gave up trying to find out what it was that made that feeling. He replaced the cloth over his eyes and sighed.

_**.::Later::.**_

"I see, so she looks just like your older sister..." Misuzu stated, having heard the story about his sister dieing. "Hai." Kakeru nodded.

"We've met her a few times, our hearts were beating fast, since she looks exactly the same." Yuka stated, the girl, Kukuri, smiled again with her eyes closed. Both Kakeru and Yuka blinked at no response.

"Kukuri can't speak." Misuzu stated. "Her ears can here, so she can understand. But to converse with her, she needs a pen." She gained everyone's attention. "But I think everyone will get used to it quickly." Kukuri nodded.

"I see, in that case!" Yukiko stood up and held her hand out. "I'm Hirohara Yukiko. It's nice to meet you!" But when Kukuri reached out to take her hand, Yukiko instead lifted her hand and started to feel the mute girl's chest.

Said girl turned crimson and everyone, minus Naruto who was starting to laugh, either made a face and gasped (Kakeru and Yuka) or put a hand on their forehead and sighed (Misuzu).

Naruto chose to laugh outright. "BUWA, BUWAHAHAHAHAHA!" He almost fell out of his chair, hand on his forehead as he laughed. Luckily, it was drowned out by everyone's talking.

"Sempai, you have such big breasts!" Yukiko practically screamed, while the poor girl shook her head a negative. It took Yuka yelling Yukiko's name to get the blonde girl to let go. "Oh, that's right."

Naruto continued to laugh, but a thwack upside the head from Misuzu quieted him. "Itaiii Misuzu-Chan..." He moaned, anime tears streaming down his face.

A second later, Yukiko said something in a language that Naruto didn't understand. She rubbed under her nose and smiled. "Were you surprised?" She asked.

"Of course we were." Misuzu spoke. "What was that?"

"Fado sete o furese entora, was what I said." She repeated.

"A foreign Language?" Yuka asked, Yukiko nodded. "Its the language of the place I grew up in, Doresvenia. It means, 'For Friends and Tomorrow'" She stated. Naruto's eyes grew slightly larger, but no one noticed.

'_There it is again... Not word for word... but the meaning is the same... protect..._'

"I see, this might not be so bad then." Misuzu stated. "Really!" Yukiko said, somehow gliding over to her. "For Friends and Tomorrow!"

Yuka nodded. "Yeah, it's great." Yukiko again glided over. "Right!"

Naruto nodded too, gaining their attention. "Yeah... Best advice you can give..." He stated, but only Misuzu and Kakeru could catch the underlying tone. Yukiko again glided over and nodded.

She walked over to Kukuri and asked her. Said girl nodded and Yukiko promptly threw herself onto the girl, rubbing her face in the valley between her breasts. Naruto's eye twitched and he held back a laugh.

"For Friends and Tomorrow..." Kakeru said, gaining everyone's attention. "Kakeru-Kun..." Yuka said, Yukiko smiled. "You like it too! Alright then we'll all say it together!" She said with a wink. "Now, 3, 2,-"

Takahisa slammed his hand on the table and stood up. "This is stupid!" He yelled. "What phrases of encouragement? It's not like you, it's not like you people are kids." Naruto scowled and had to be restrained by Misuzu, so he didn't get up and beat the guy to a pulp. He eventually calmed down, when he opened his one eye, it was slitted, but the pupil returned to normal soon after, the iris staying blue.

Yukiko sighed when Takahisa left. "Mmm, Takahisa-sempai got embarrassed. I'll go drag him back."

"Leave him." Yukiko stopped in her tracks and turned to Kakeru. "That kind of guy..."

"Kakeru-Kun" Yuka started but stopped when Naruto spoke. "He's right." They turned to him. He turned his head to the window, looking out in the distance. "Let him go..."

_**.::Later::.**_

'_What is that...?_' Naruto asked himself as he looked up at the sky through the window. Right now, Everyone was preparing to go home, he chose to scope out the area, and saw a huge spiraling mass of red covering the city.

"Where's Kukuri-san?" Yuka asked, gaining his attention. Said girl was gone, and her hat remained in her chair.

"Oh, I think she went to the toilet, I'll go check it out." Yukiko grabbed Kukuri's hat and ran out the door.

"Kusakabe-sempai." Kakeru called Misuzu's name, gaining said girls attention. "Please teach me the art of the sword..." He questioned. Yuka tried to say something, but Kakeru ignored her, in favor of keeping up his determined stare directed at Misuzu, who glared back.

Naruto on the side felt the tension and listened.

He was surprised when Misuzu gave Kakeru one of the Kusakabe swords and told him to stand on one side of the room.

"Your not going to do it here are you!" Yuka asked/screamed as they took stances, Naruto stood next to her, watching. He glanced to the ground and smiled. '_Ahh... I see..._'

As Kakeru charged, he was ordered to stop. "Look at the ground." Kakeru did as instructed and saw the cloth on the ground, having not seen it before. "If you had continued, you would have stepped on it and slipped. All is lost if you lose your posture. You are blindly fighting enemies in front of you. It wasn't just now either, it was right from the start." Kakeru let out a gasp at that. "'I want to protect Yuka?'" Misuzu quoted him.

"This feeling stands affront you, blinding you from the surroundings." Misuzu lifted her blade a bit, and a few feather's fell from it when it stopped and glowed purple for a second. "You have to calm down first. Everything else has to come after." Her eye's narrowed. "Those who cannot stay calm cannot attain victory." She put the blade down. "Let's go back."

Naruto's eyes widened as he held onto his Sharingan eye, a familiar pain hitting him. He grunted and everyone turned to him before they all felt a pain too, be it in the eye (Kakeru) or the stomach (Everyone else)

"It's here!" Naruto yelled, the cloth around his eye falling away to reveal his Sharingan eye, morphing again through it's stages.

Then he passed out...

The Red Night had come again...

_**.::Red Night::.**_

Naruto cut down another one of the strange creatures in the hallway before turning and cutting another, Hikari's blade slicing through them like a hot knife through butter. His Sharingan eye was once again covered up until he would need it.

As Misuzu ordered Kakeru and Yuka to run, a door burst open and let out another Dark Knight.

"Fragments, I'll kill you all." As she charged in for a hit, she was stopped by three blades. Misuzu and Naruto stood in the way, the latter with his Sharingan uncovered and glaring at the mutated woman.

"Go!" He yelled, sending them a glance, Misuzu nodded as they bushed the woman back. She landed a few feet away.

Naruto charged forward, intent on beating her as fast as possible. As he got within range, he was forced to jump over the woman's attack and... stuck to the ceiling? He swung at her, and Misuzu was surprised to see the woman think he couldn't harm her, only for his blade to almost slice her arm off.

As Naruto landed on the ground in front of Misuzu, he narrowed his eyes. '_Protect... I will protect them..._' he thought. "I will... protect her." He spoke, by now, his Sharingan glowed bright red. The Dark Knight Tried to cut through him, only for Misuzu to stop the attack with her black blade, but the force made it fly out a window. The up side of that, was the woman was caught off guard.

"Die!" Naruto yelled as he raised his blade, intent on cutting her in half, but the woman suddenly vanished. Naruto's blade cut mid air as he started to pant.

The Red Knight ended but Naruto was still panting, though his Sharingan was normal again. He suddenly dropped his sword and placed a hand over his Sharingan and _screamed_. He fell to his knees, but he was turned toward Misuzu enough for her to see blood poring down from between his fingers and hand where his eye was.

Then he just passed out...

Misuzu too dropped her blade, and ran to his side, trying to shake him awake. "Naruto-Kun, wake up! Naruto-Kun!"

"Naruto!"

_**.::End::.**_

**The Long awaited Chapter 6 of The Sharingan Fragment. Hope you enjoyed it!**


	7. Confusion

**A/n: The awaited Chapter 7! Let's see what will happen, shall we? ...Well... I already know. XD**

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

Actions

_The Sharingan Fragment_

_Chapter 7: Confusion..._

Kakeru and Naruto sat in a bed each. While Kakeru grunted in pain, as if tortured by Nightmares, Naruto breathed raggedly, his Sharingan Eye (closed), still leaking blood. If that wasn't worse, his body had run out of blood hours ago, and now needed more. Problem was, he was unconscious, and any attempts to feed it to him didn't work at all.

Around Kakeru's bed was Yuka and Yukiko, while Misuzu stood near Naruto's bed.

Yukiko spoke, breaking the silence that lingered for the past few minutes. "He's awakened his power... but..." She refereed to Kakeru, who continued to shiver and grunt. Misuzu picked up from there as she paused her hand from running through Naruto's, now silver, hair.

"This is the result of its use without true understanding. What a fool..." She whispered the last part, she tried to look angry, she really did, but the best she could manage was a very worried look and a frown.

Yuka looked to the older girl and spoke loudly. "That's a horrible way to put it. He tried to save us!" As if reacting to it, Kakeru grunted again prompting Yuka to kneel before him and call his name out, and Naruto let out a bloody cough, the crimson liquid splattering all over the sheets, his Sharingan gave a slight glow, then stopped.

"Shouldn't we take him to a hospital?" Yukiko asked hurriedly, but Misuzu stopped them. "His nervous system is burned out... there would be nothing they could do..." She paused, then looked at Naruto. "That is why I have brought them here..."

She looked to Yuka. "I will teach you, to heal Satsuki-san, while I work on Naruto-kun." She stopped and looked over at the window as a loud thump was heard.

In the shadows of the corner, a man stood. From the darkness, his face was not visible, shrouded in shadow, but his clothing was, even if all he had on him was a cloak. It was black, with red clouds decorating it. His eyes...

They glowed the same as Naruto's... looked the same too...

Misuzu thought back. Naruto had told her he still had family alive, and that one was a traitor to his clan. Killed them all, all in one night, the man had massacred his family. She tried as hard as she could to remember the name... Ichy... Itai... Itach...

"Kusakabe Itachi!" She yelled, pulling out a blade from her hand. "What do you want here? Come to kill the last of your family!?" She called. She knew that Itachi was strong. Naruto nor her would never admit it, but Naruto was stronger than her, and from the way he talked...

Itachi was 10x Naruto's own strength...

Her hand shook as she stood between him and her mate-... *ahem*... Boyfriend... They hadn't quite gotten that far yet...

The man stepped out of the shadows, showing a face that looked nothing like Naruto's. Everyone tried to wonder why for a second, but they stopped as the man suddenly vanished and appeared next to Misuzu and Naruto. Those not trained to see it, and even Misuzu herself, let out a gasp, as they hadn't seen the man move a muscle.

"Girl... Step aside..." He reached over with his hand to her to move her to the side...

But something stopped him. He looked at his arm, eyes lazily and slowly moving down, to find another on it. It had his in a death grip, and had Itachi not pushed Chakra to the point of contact, it would have broken, the sounds coming from it were like rubber being stretched to it's limits before it broke. He followed the hand the same way, to find Naruto sitting up, his feet touching the ground as he sat on the edge of the bed, bangs hiding all of his face, save his mouth.

"..." Itachi said nothing as he reached over and grabbed the wrist on his own. He turned his Sharingan eyes to the boys face, and narrowed his own.

"That... is how much you care for her...?" He asked, but got no response. When Misuzu, Yuka, and Yukiko made a grunt in response to their confusion, he moved his hand over to the boy's bangs.

He pushed them apart, and showed them his eyes.

They were blank... dull blue and red, almost white... He was still unconscious.

He looked over at Misuzu, who was on the verge of tears. "Girl... my Otouto cares for you enough... that his unconscious body reacts to danger to you..." He plucked Naruto's arm from his, and the body went limp again.

They got ready for a fight, taking stances, even Yuka and Yukiko, the former who couldn't fight, ready for him to kill Naruto, or Misuzu, or even all of them at once. Then he did something unexpected.

He put Naruto back on the bed...?

Yes, he laid Naruto's head down and stood back up. He took his cloak off and placed it on a coat hanger next to him (convenient, no? XD). He sighed, and gave them a look, his eyes no longer holding the crimson hue of Sharingan in them. They were now a coal black.

"I am not here to kill my Otouto..." He stated. Misuzu looked shocked. This man, who Naruto had told her about himself... was helping? Had Naruto lied? No, he wouldn't, what reason would he have to lie. She swallowed the lump in her throat, and asked a question that had plagued all of their minds.

"Why...?" She asked, being the only one who could speak at the moment. Itachi glanced to her, then sighed. "I suppose... I could tell you a bit..."

He went deep into explanation. How he did kill his clan, but was ordered to BY his clan, more specifically, the Clan Elders. And not the Uchiha Clan Elders, the Elders over the _whole_ clan. The Uchiha branch were planning to revolt and kill the rest of the Kusakabe clan. He explained how he left his two younger brothers alive so that one day, they may kill him and he could atone for his deed, then they would rebuild the clan, so that it could become a clan it was meant to be...

It didn't work out that way. You see, Itachi had been watching them both. Making sure they didn't get into anything they shouldn't, but he was stopped. The day they met Naruto, he was never suppose to be there at all. He explained to their confused looks, "If I was just a second faster... I would have stopped him..." He looked over at his brother and sighed. "He was never suppose to be involved in this... He was suppose to make camp in the last clearing, but my Genjutsu didn't take effect fast enough, and he felt the distress that this boy-" here he paused and pointed to Kakeru, who gulped loudly from the attention, "-was in, and rushed to help."

Misuzu, who had sat down again on Naruto's bed side, was still shocked. The story she had been told just now, put all the pieces of the puzzle to the lost Kusakabe branch together. Why they were there, and then, suddenly gone as if they never existed. One of the most powerful, just vanished overnight.

Itachi moved to sit in a chair, but stopped when someone grabbed his wrist again. He turned around, expecting to find Misuzu, but instead, found Naruto, still in bed, holding his wrist.

"..." Itachi didn't speak a word, but his eyes did widen a fraction of an inch.

"..O-...-Onii...san..." Said boy whispered, his voice horse and unused. His bangs parted, and showed his eyes again, full blue, but still looking completely exhausted.

"Naruto-kun!/Naruto!" The three girls in the room yelled as the charged toward the bed, bombarding him with questions. The boy ignored it, even when Mizuzu had him in a bone crushing hug, laying kisses to his neck and face.

"...Naruto... Your eye..." Itachi asked, silencing the girls. Naruto nodded. "I used it too much..."

Itachi sighed. "I take it... you heard me...?" He cursed himself on the inside, that was supposed to be a secret he took with him to the grave.

Naruto nodded again. "Y...yea...h." He was unconscious, but he could still hear around him... to an extent. More-so after he had stopped Itachi's hand.

Itachi nodded then walked back toward him, his previous destination of a chair pushed away. "Then it is time." He walked over and closed his left eye, making sure Naruto was looking at it. When he opened it, it had changed into a strange pinwheel that began to rotate.

"Tsukuyomi..." Itachi whispered, and they both were whisked away by red and black...

_**.::Itachi's Tsukuyomi::.**_

Naruto opened his eyes to find himself in a replica of Misuzu's house, but it was strange. Black, white, and red were now its colors. If he looked outside, he would have seen a red moon, in place of the normal one.

Itachi appeared suddenly behind him. "Otouto... It is time you received the full power of the Kusakabe's Uchiha branch..." He spoke without a care in the world. He didn't seem to anyway... care that is.

Naruto blinked, and pushed the thought of him moving again to the back of his mind. "What... do you mean?" He asked, taking as step back. As Ravens started to fly around him.

(Naruto Shippuden OST - 18 - Byakuya)

"I mean, it is time you 'woke up'." He walked forward and placed his hand on Naruto's forehead. A seal began to glow there. "When that man... hit you and knocked you out... you did not get amnesia..."

The seal glowed brighter, then broke. When it did, Both of Naruto's eyes, shrank to the size of pencil erasers, his mouth slightly ajar. "He placed a seal on you... That I gave him..." Itachi finished as he took his hand away. By the time they were out of the Tsukiyomi, Naruto would have his memories back.

Naruto blinked again at the man, and his eyes were back to normal. "W...Why?"

Itachi closed his eyes, then opened them again, Mangekyou Sharingan still active.

"To keep you safe. You were never meant to come here. You were suppose to just pass by, having missed the first 'Red Night' you were in. But I was too slow." He changed the subject though, running out of time. "What I will do, is give you all of my power, what remains of it, in hopes of making you strong enough to face what is to come..."

Naruto blinked, and teared up. The first thing he was taught about Chakra, when one lost all of it... they died. "No, I won't let you die!" He yelled, tears running down his face. His normal eye crying actual tears, his Sharingan crying blood. He was about the lose the brother he thought was evil all of this time...

Itachi let out a smile, and raised his hand. He did something he usually only did for Sasuke... He tapped Naruto's forehead with his fingers, and with it, sent all of his powers to him. It didn't feel strange at all, nor did it feel different. It was like he was tapped on the head.

"Naruto... Sasuke is still out there..." He stated, making Naruto gasp and his eyes to widen. "He has walked a path... that I'm not sure he will come back from..." Itachi finished, his body starting to glow blue and blow away as small particles.

"I-Itachi!" Naruto made to grab his hand, only for his to go through it. Itachi smiled, "Go, save this world from what is to come... I've seen the future... and it is not peaceful..."

"I've given you my visual prowess... And a few of my Jutsu..." Half of his body was gone now, and the Tsukuyomi was fading. "Live your life with no regrets, Naruto..."

Naruto fell to his knees as Itachi placed his hand on his hair again, somehow keeping it solid. "I hope... I don't see you, too soon, eh?" He asked, his face was now vanishing.

"Itachi... Goodbye..." Naruto looked up, his Sharingan was back to normal, no blood, but it did have a strange design to it...

A strange, double triangle like one, one triangle red, the other black, pointing in opposite directions **(A/nYes, Sasuke's Eternal Mangekyou Form, however, it is NOT Naruto's Eternal Mangekyou)**.

Itachi gave a smile, and vanished, the last sight Naruto would have of his brother.

_**.::Real World::.**_

The girls watched for one second, as both Naruto and Itachi froze, Naruto's eyes open wide. Then they started to move again, Itachi falling, and Naruto reaching over and grabbing him, his wounds healed as he sat up again, tears of blood falling down his face along with normal tears.

"I...Itachi..." He held the fallen man close to him. Somehow, he felt it was his fault... had he stopped for camp when he wanted to... this would have never happened... But then, he would have never met a lot of people he knew now...

His eye, now having it's own Mangekyou Form, gave the girls quite a scare, as it now resembled nothing like an eye, save for the pupil like shape in the middle. It had 11 or 12 long spires of red that shot out from the pupil to the edges of the iris, and said iris was pitch black.

When he put Itachi down from holding him, he saw a note sticking out of his pocket. Silently, he pulled it out and opened it up. His eyes grew wider as he read it. He dropped it in his shock, and it landed open, but it appeared as only the title was visible, the text wasn't there... It read:

"_Mangekyou Sharingan_"

_**.::Later – Outside of House::.**_

Naruto sat on a small rock near the pond, his hand still clutching the note, Misuzu was next to him, lending emotional support by just being there, but it didn't seem as if Naruto registered her presence, his mind still reeling from the revelation of his brother's 'defection', said brother's death, and again, said brother's request in the note.

Yukiko was the only other one out with them, but she was watching the house with an unforgiving gaze. Yuka had been taught, by Misuzu, how to revive Kakeru, and given a vile of her own blood (and a bit of Naruto's, just in case they needed it. She'd purified it of it's Vampire DNA however, so it was just normal Kusakabe blood now.)

Unfortunately, said girl had been told one key part of the ritual... and had fainted on the spot. And so, the ritual was to continue with Misuzu as the performer...

Naruto already knew the ritual, and what was required of the practitioners, and so, had no objections. It was let her do the ritual and save a friend... or become jealous and deny her the right to do it, and let him die, loose her, and other friends, and perhaps a shit load of other things...

And being the kind of guy Naruto was, he wasn't just about to let that happen to his friend...

Naruto's grip on the note tightened, to the point it sounded like rubber grinding against rubber, his teeth grit, and his eyes closed. His Sharingan began to bleed again, but it was a normal occurrence now. The eye had just gained an immense amount of power, and Naruto's body needed time to adapt to it. The best that they (read:Misuzu) could do, was just wipe away the blood... That was, until Misuzu had to do the ritual, then it was just him...

_**.::Later Still – Inside of House: Living Room::.**_

The ritual had gone as planned, and Yuka was sitting with them once again, now awake. She hurriedly tried to speed out of the room though, when Misuzu came in from the ritual, but she was halted and asked to sit anyway, something about not having enough rest. ...Naruto had his suspicions, but chose not to ask and ignore it in favor of other things...

Said boy paid no mind to his surroundings now, eyes still half lidded in depression. So, he missed the conversation about Yuka being useless, but he did come back and listen when Yuka stood up.

"Where are you going?" Misuzu asked suddenly, halting the girl. Misuzu had been up from the couch, her back turned to the group as she got tea, but she somehow still knew Yuka was going somewhere. "If your going to see Kakeru, you best not. He needs his rest, and you just woke up from your own episode."

She turned her head to Naruto, hoping to get something out of him, and smiled when he gave a small agreement with the nod of his head. He looked up now, paying more attention. His Sharingan was still closed. He needed to find his cloth, or something to put over it...

_**.::Next Day – Kakeru's Temporary Room::.**_

A fully dressed Kakeru, along with Misuzu and Naruto, the latter having recovered somewhat, stood in Kakeru's 'hospital' room. They were discussing that happenings of last night.

Naruto spoke up. "So, how are you feeling?" He'd recently found another cloth to put over his eye, this one white, instead of black. The color felt like he was making a statement. Like he was 'starting over', but not quite with those words...

Kakeru nodded. "Yeah... I'm... good..." He let out a sigh, and mumbled something. Misuzu's eyes narrowed. "What was that?"

Kakeru looked up, shocked that he'd been heard, but shook it off. "Nothing..."

But on the inside, he was still reeling from his dream. One where he had met a man with the same eye as he, and they had an... interesting conversation about protecting a friend of Kakeru's.

Misuzu nodded, and then, nodded again, but this time toward the door. "Alright then. Go wash up, come back, and tell us about that eye." At the mention of 'eye', she saw Naruto's hand twitch closed, but then returned to normal.

So, he was still depressed about his brother? Well, that was probably obvious. When a family member dies, even if it was one you hated for most of your life, it still struck you hard. Problem was, Naruto didn't hate Itachi when he died. Instead, he'd had many things thrust on his shoulders, one of them changing his look on Itachi's actions that night when the Uchiha Branch of the Kusakabe were wiped out.

No wonder its hard on him...

_**.::2 Hours Later::.**_

Naruto walked in the room, yawning, only to find Misuzu holding back Yukiko, who had taken to groping her. Or trying, as Misuzu would have none of it. Naruto coughed, a smile on his face when he got their attention. "So... I didn't know you swung that way too, Misuzu-Chan!" He acted extremely happy, but found himself face first on the floor, Misuzu's foot on the back of his head and pushing on it, her face beet red. "Urusai!"

Misuzu turned away from her twitching lover, to her friend standing not far away, an amused glint in her eyes, before she turned her own attention toward Misuzu. "By the way, did you make breakfast, Kukuri-kun?"

Said mute girl nodded her head gently. Misuzu continued. "You brought it to the room too?"

Yukiko spoke up for the girl. "Kukuri-san talks with the sketchbook." Misuzu simply nodded and replied with an affirmative. When they heard the sound of a pencil on paper, they turned their attention to Kukuri's Sketchbook, to find 'Yuka-san did.' written on it.

Yukiko made a noise, and spoke to Misuzu. "Oh, come to think of it, I passed her in the hall. I greeted her, but... she didn't respond... She seemed to be thinking about something."

Misuzu just narrowed her eyes slightly in confusion, and tried to recall anything that could have caused it...

She could think of none...

_**.::Later – Club Room::.**_

Kukari, Yukiko, Kakeru, Naruto, and Misuzu sat in the club room, on various chairs and a couch. Yuka was in the restroom, doing... whatever it was she needed to do...

Naruto didn't pay much mind...

He came back from his thoughts when laughter broke out in the room, and came in on the tail end of the joke.

Yukiko reined in on her laughter, and continued speaking. "No, I swear! I saw a cat with a dog's eyes! Like some kind of mutation!"

Misuzu put her cup down from her lips, and spoke. "I'm sure you did..."

Yukiko made a face, "I did! I'm telling you! You don't believe me?" She tried to imitate it with her face, and it got a chuckle out of everyone. "It looked like this!"

The door opened and everybody found Yuka standing there, without the hat she wore with her school uniform.

Misuzu nodded. "Alright, your ready?"

Yuka hesitated, but eventually answers, if with a little stutter. "H-Hai..."

Yukiko smiled, groped Kukari, and shoved her face in the poor girls chest. "Alright! All of us going to school together, it's so fun!"

Misuzu made a face, and placed her hand on her head, something she seemed to do a lot lately. "Again... c'mon Yukiko..."

Kakeru was next, lightly scolding Yukiko for scaring Kukari.

Yukiko acted innocent, and made a face. "I am?" Before she could speak further, Naruto interrupted her with, "Yes you are, ero-loli!" There was the sound of a book connecting with flesh, and a yell as a chair flew backwards, finished by a thud, and the uncontrollable laughter of Kakeru and Misuzu.

Misuzu stood up. "Alright, let's go." As she was about to help Naruto up, she began to fall, and Kakeru jumped up to catch her, sending a jolt through Yuka's chest.

"O-Oi!?"

"I'm fine, thanks." Misuzu said after regaining her footing and helping Naruto up. Said boy rubbed the mark on his head with the letters 'NARY' imprinted backwards on them, from the Dictionary that had nailed him in the head.

"You probably should have stayed home today..." He answered. Misuzu smiled at him. "I'll sleep during class, don't worry." She gave looks to Naruto and Kakeru.

Once again, a jolt ran through Yuka's chest, and the girl couldn't take it anymore. The girl ran away, forcing Kakeru to follow her.

Naruto's eye narrowed, as he felt his Sharingan itching behind the black cloth...

_'I don't like the feel of this..._' He quickly excused himself, and rushed out after them.

_**.::Seconds Later::.**_

A group of three, Shiori, Kaori, and Tadashi, jumped aside as Yuka ran past them. "Yuka-san!" Kaori called out, but got no answer. "She doesn't have her bag..."

They turned when Kakeru came racing past next. And the same results came from him.

Finally, Naruto ran past next, and continued on, slowly gaining ground on the others.

Kaori said nothing, as she observed both Naruto and Kakeru run away...

_**.::With The Girls::.**_

"Seigon?" Yukiko questioned. Misuzu, walking next to her nodded.

"Yes, that's what it's called in the Onmyoudou, it's also called the Evil Eye. To an extend, it act's much like Naruto's Sharingan, but it's perception of the future is much stronger. The downside, is it has no ability to copy acts it sees, nor cast illusions. It's also very difficult to use properly... I'm afraid I'll have to have Naruto teach him to use it."

Yukiko looked downward. "Amazing..."

Misuzu cast her gaze downward as well, and thought to herself. '_He called it the Eye of Aeon... I'll have to find a book on it...'_

Yukiko continued to think.. "Hmm... Evil Eye... oh!" Yukiko exclaimed. "Isn't it called the Eye of Aeon too?"

This caught Misuzu's attention. "How do you know that."

Yukiko nodded, and proceeded to explain about the legend.

_**.::Same Time – School Roof::.**_

The door burst open, as Yuka, Kakeru and Naruto came rushing out. "Damn it... Yuka!" Naruto called, as Kakeru reached her and held her wrist.

Kakeru took a more gentle approach. "What's wrong? What happened?"

Yuka didn't face him, and let herself speak clearly this time. "Nothing..."

"It's not nothing! 'Nothing' wouldn't let you run out the door like that... Tell me... Was it something I did?"

Yuka was quiet for a moment, before she looked back at him. "You called Misuzu by her first name... and she called you by yours..."

Kakeru made a confused face. "So? Is there something wrong with that...?"

She turned to face him fully and yelled. "You never did before! …Until yesterday..." Kakeru made a grunt, and glanced over to the other male on the roof.

Naruto caught his look, and made a hand motion for Kakeru to take control.

He looked back, and when he made eye contact Yuka continued. "Sense this morning it's been different."

Kakeru placed his hands on the girl's shoulders, and tried to talk sense into her. "Oi Yuka! Get a hold of yourself! What the hell are you talking about?"

Yuka's head shot up. "I saw the two of you!"

When she didn't continue, Kakeru remembered the night before, during the... ritual.

Naruto bit the inside of his lip, and crossed his arms. _'So she saw them... wait, why was she sneaking around anyway?'_

"No... Yuka..." Kakeru started, "You've got it wrong. Misuzu-Senpai and I aren't-"

"You did it again..." Yuka interrupted him.

Kakeru narrowed his eye a bit. "Yuka, you can't just trust me...?" Yuka responded by jumping into his chest, and standing there.

Naruto, feeling that he wasn't needed, turned around to leave. He glanced back at the duo, before he jumped over the railing of the roof, after making sure that nobody was bellow, and joined the group of Misuzu, Yukiko, and Kakuri in time to hear about their plan to escape the town.

Kakeru and Yuka separated slightly before Yuka spoke suddenly. "...Kiss me..."

Kakeru, a slight blush on his face, stuttered. "W-what?"

Yuka said nothing, but pursed her lips instead, a blush on her cheeks. Kakeru actually looked as if he would do it. He placed his hands around her arms, and started to lean down slightly, but stopped and took his arms away.

"Yuka... I can't... I..." At that moment, Yuka took off again, and as Kakeru called out to her...

It happened again...

He fell to his knees, as his right eye glowed a bright golden color, the vision in his other eye having tints of red appear before returning to normal.

Down below, Naruto's Sharingan was having the same effect, save for the red color instead.

He looked up as best he could, at the black moon, and narrowed his only visible eye.

"...D...Damn!" was the last thing he said, as the world turned red. He oddly noticed that he was still awake...

_**.::Red Night::.**_

Kakeru slowly made his way down the stairs, in search of Yuka, when he was confronted by monsters. He cursed, before the monster's were cut in half, then diced to bits a moment later.

When the pieces vanished, Misuzu stood behind them with two blades extended. Naruto was slightly off to her left, near the stairs, his Sharingan visible and glaring at anything in sight. He slightly flinched under it, before he looked back at Misuzu when she called his name and threw the sword at him.

"Misuzu-Senpai! Have you seen Yuka?"

Misuzu shook her head. "No. I thought she was with you...?"

Yukiko and Kukari came running up the stairs a moment later. "I found Kukari-san!"

Naruto nodded. "Alright. I guess we should find Yuka then..." He took off down the stairs, and hopped onto the bottom floor to run, cutting up anything in his way with one swing.

The others wondered how he did that... Swing once and have them diced up like he swung 30 times instead.

They were met outside by another Dark Knight, and about 10 monsters. "Nice to meet you... I suppose..."

Naruto and Misuzu were already in stance, and it took a moment for Kakeru to take his own.

Misuzu spoke up. "Why do you call us Fragments... Why do you try to kill us? In this insane world... we have no reason to fight you!"

"Even if you don't have a reason to... we do." The knight spoke up.

Kakeru grunted, and gripped his blade tighter. "What do you mean?"

If the Knight could smile, he probably would have. "You know nothing. How sad..."

Naruto let out a laugh. "Heh, then why don't you enlighten us, O being of great knowledge..." he taunted, his eyes narrowing and his mouth forming a smirk.

The Knight however, did not take the bait. "As times, a sense of adversity strengthens men, giving them that troublesome feeling that they're fighting for a righteous cause."

Naruto grinned slightly. "I see... so you're afraid to fight us if we know your little secret..." He paused, and spoke again. "Foolish! You should fear us now! Have we not survived this long? Have we not stood up to your group before!? What's to say that one of us couldn't kill one of you right now!? Eh?!" He called, a slightly crazed look in his Sharingan, before he seemed to calm down.

The Knight would have scowled if he could have. "Damn Brat... Why can't you sit and listen...?" He didn't give him a chance to answer, as he turned back to the rest in the group.

"All I can tell you at the moment... is that your existence is a sin in itself."

Misuzu made another face. "You talk like you're the good guys here..."

The Knight continued, ignoring her. "You must be destroyed... For the sake of the future..."

A magical seal appeared in the air before the Knight, and out came... ribbons of some sort.

Misuzu spoke to Kakeru, not taking her eyes off of the fight. "Kakeru, go!"

Kakeru glanced sideways at her. He must have learned in the heat of the moment not to take your attention fully off of your opponent...

"Senpai, I can't! You're still-"

"That's why I'm here, Kakeru." Naruto interrupted him. Then turned his head toward the boy. "And were you not supposed to protect Yuka...?"

That got a reaction from him, as he 'tcked', and ran off. Yukiko and Kukari going with him by command of Misuzu.

When their path was blocked by the Knight, Misuzu chanted. "Kokusei Genbu, with the will of the Mizu no Toi, strike down my foes! Kyuukyuu Nyoritsuryou!"

The Knight sent her a glare. "Do not interfere Fragment!"

Misuzu ignored him, and swung at him twice. "Water over Fire!" as her attack was fired, the Knight sent out his own attack and countered it, sending Misuzu and Naruto away from the blast.

He floated over to Kakeru, who's eye began to glow.

The Knight seemed to have joy in his eyes. "That's right... show me your power..."

Kakeru ignored the call from Misuzu, and took the patch off his eye the same way he had seen Naruto do so many times. However, as he opened it and got his first glimpse of the world, his head reeled back as if shot in the head, a searing pain in his head, and a screech in his ears.

He fell to the ground gripping it.

"Something wron-AAGH!" The knight started, only to feel something burning his feet. He looked down, and if he had a face, he probably would have been surprised.

It was... black fire?

He heard panting, and looked at the fragment besides the girl. His eye was open, veins creating spiderweb cracks in it. They stretched all the way from the edge of his eye, to the iris in the middle. The Iris seemed to have changed as well.

Where as before there where three strange marks in a triangle around the pupil, now the pupil was gone, replaced by the red of the Iris, as if it continued behind the pupil, and the pupil was removed to expose it. 12 Black spires spread out from the red pupil, and touched the edge of the Iris.

The eye was also bleeding, as if it was crying blood. The red 'pupil' was enlarged, the 12 spires appearing as if they were squeezed against the edge of the iris to make room.

He was on his knees and panting as he held the eye open, even though he was in obvious pain. "A... Amaterasu..." at the one word, the fire grew, and consumed the Knights leg.

Said Knight screamed, but did something that none expected.

He broke his leg off. He glared at Naruto, with every fiber of his being. "You... insolent brat!" He was about to attack Naruto, who looked immobile at the moment as he held his bleeding eye in pain, before a chain burst though his chest.

It wasn't long after that, he was dead, a chain having sliced his head in half.

Naruto sent Kukari a glance, as the chains retracted behind her. He tried to stand, and slowly being to stand on his own, using his sword to support him.

He was scared out of his pants, however, when the dead Knight rose up with a grunt, and only it's 'face' took off, running away.

Naruto tried to take a step, but fell to his knees again, breathing extremely hard. He found himself being helped up by Kukari, who struggled under his weight, until Misuzu grabbed his other shoulder and helped out.

His gaze turned to Kakeru, who looked to be fine himself, using Yukiko's support.

Then he looked up, his eyes narrowing...

This was only the beginning...

_**.::End::.**_

**A/n: Well, here's the long awaited Chapter 7, I hope you like this, I was actually reading through some Reviews to the story and decided to finish this half finished chapter!**

**See, Reviews do matter XD**

**Hope you like it,**

**Narora.**


End file.
